Ghost Hunt Continues
by Fanficflubber
Summary: Mai confessed her love, but he only rejected and left her crying. Now Mai is here, four years later, hatred had built up in her year after year. The self-centered narcissistic jerk may now realize how much he had loved Mai. On their journey to love, they will discover the paranormal in it's nastiest ways. Naru will also discover what happened to Mai while he was gone.
1. Chapter 1

It was a blur.

Everything had happened so fast that night. In that one moment, everything had changed.

After her boss, Shibuya, nicknamed Naru for his narcissist composer, had left, Mai had become depressed. She's as she was before SPR had began; alone.

I'll be alright... Right?' She thought. Boy, was she wrong.

Mai hears the piercing sound of the most annoying thing you can think of, her alarm clock.

"Alright already!" Mai shouts as she wacks her alarm clock, almost breaking it.

She tilts her head up a bit, the clock reads 8:30.

"CRAP IM LATE!" She screams while swinging her now longer legs off her bed.

Mai now works at a little caffe down the street as a waitress. She actually likes her job, and her boss. She did not want this one to hate her too.

Mai rushes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and some what fix her hair. Hair dirty from not taking a shower this morning.

Mai stops and looks at herself in the mirror. She's grown since Naru had left. Her hair longer, darker. The once small frame of her body now a regular womans. Her eyes a dark shade of brown and her lips fuller than they've ever been. Mai would now be considered a very beautiful girl. But of course, she didn't see that herself.

Mai put on her work clothes: a black skirt that ends right above her knees and a black collared shirt with a tag that states her name. She ties her hair up in a high pony tail and her hair just brushing the back of her neck as she runs out the door.

'I didn't even have breakfast' Mai thought to herself, pouting as she puffs her cheeks out.

She runs through the door gasping for air. She should have been here a half an hour ago, but her amazing boss had thankfully dismissed it and just pushed her to her working.

Mai grabs her little note pad and her pen and goes to the first table she sees. An old couple of course. They were always there. And always with the same order. A cup of coffee for one and tea for the other. Mai writes it down, although she already knows the order. She just doesn't want the old couple knowing. They were always so cute to her, she didn't want them to go.

"Alright I'll get that right to you!" Mai says a little too enthusiastically. She cringes at her little embarrassment. '

'Still, it's better to be enthusiastic right?' She thought to herself. Making herself smile, she went to go put in the orders.

The day went on like it usually did. More orders, more food, more people. Mai's feet began to throb, but in these past months, she's gotten used to it.

"Awesome! My break time!" Mai talks to her self. In these past years that's what she mostly does.

She sat herself down at a nearby table, grabbing her lunch. As she's grabbing the sandwich out of the paper bag, she glances out the window, then looks back.

'Wait what was that?!' Mai thought frantically.

She takes a double take out the window. She sees a van that has SPR written on the side. In that moment, so many memories flooded back to her like a slap to the face. She looked back to her ham cheese sandwich.

'Its not like they would talk to me anyway.' Mai thought, with a ever so sad look that could break anyone's heart.

Little did she know what they came back for.

Mai closed up the caffe. Looking at her watch it read 6:00 pm.

"Man I work way too much!" She said to herself, laughing a bit though. She couldn't be luckier. Though people around her would have disagreed.

She walked into her little apartment, closing the door softly, careful not wake the old woman who's in the other apartment complex next to her. She was what you say a very "unsettled woman". Boy was that an understatement.

She sighed as she was going to take off her work shoes, only to be stopped by a familiar face.

Well actually a barley familiar face.

She looked into a pair of deep blue eyes she could never forget.

"N-Naru?" Mai barley whispered, doubtful he could of heard of her.

"Hello, Mai."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Naru pov)**

"How've you been?" I asked, but I kept my mask on as I cooly put my hands in my pockets. Mai got up from her position, and wiped her hands on her skirt. I could tell she was wiping sweat off. From the walk home, or because of me? I didn't know. When she stood, to my surprise, she was a lot taller than I would have expected she'd been. In fact, a lot had changed about Mai. I was in awe. I saw her like a beautiful flower that has bloomed without me knowing it. And was forgotten along with the rest, unknowing how amazingly it stood out of the others.

Her hair was tide up in a high pony tail that had flings of messy hair from it. Mai's face had matured. Her cheekbones raised and her lips plump and level upon her face, leading to a nice sharp chin. Her figure was small, but had curves in all the right places, and her waist big enough for a man to rest his hands on. Mai was no doubtably beautiful.

I cleared my throat when I heard no response. Instead, I see Mai's face turn utterly, bright red. Because of embarrassment? No. She was angry. I backed away, ready for a beating.

"What the hellareyoudoinginmyapartmentgetthehelloutnowbeforeIcallthepolice!" she points towards the door, she was speaking so fast I didn't get a word she said, I was scared out of my whits.

I sigh as she slams the door behind me. Mai has every right to be angry. I had left her here. When I left, It wasn't to my knowledge that the gang had also left her. But I had a duty to do! I had to bury my twin brother and make peace. He in her dreams anyway, he's the one she fell in love with. Not me.

But deep down in my gut, I knew that wasn't the truth. I knew I should have come back, but for some reason, I didn't.

* * *

**(Mai pov)**

"Here's your tea and your coffee." I reach over to the old couple and carefully balancing it in one hand. I mentally give myself a pat on the back for not dropping it. "Anything else?" I smile at the regular old couple in the booth. Technically, a booth is only for a party of 3 or more people, but I usually spoil these two because they're such wonderful customers.

"Oh no, thank you deary." Says the old woman and gives me a toothy smile. She reaches over and pats my shoulder reassuringly, her nails done fine. Her hair short and curled classically. Back in her day, I bet she was a beautiful lady.

I walk back to the main counter and wait for any new customers. This place is usually so dead, I don't hardly get any tips. I sigh and lean my elbows back against the counter. I take a minute break and balance my weight on my heals, just so the souls of my feet can get a rest from this walking. I would sit down, but I wouldn't want my boss think that I'm slacking. So I stay in that position until the sound of bells go off by the door. A customer. I walk lazily to greet them, but I have to remember to be the best in order to get good tips.

"We meet again." A tall, beautiful man says from the entrance of the café. Naru.

My face flushes with embarrassment as I recall the events that happened last night. I totally freaked. I'm such an idiot. I give myself a mental beating as I seat Naru. But I notice someone is with him as well, Lin.

Lin hasn't changed much. He cut his hair, it's now out of his face so I can see it better or whatever. He's always been pale and utterly handsome not to say the least. Though, he's always had a grudge against the Japanese for what happened centuries ago. I always thought it was foolish. But, we had made up and before he had left, I always thought me and Lin could be closer.

"Uh-what would you two like to order?" I studder a bit, but I'm proud that I hadn't freaked out on Naru yet. It's so shocking to see him after these years. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I also don't want to make a scene, especially since I'm at work. I can't afford to lose this job, it's the thing that pays the bills, it's most important.

"Just tea." He says, but doesn't look at me. I wonder if he's still upset from my big blow-out? Probably. Not like I care. He's the one that left me. He should be apologizing, not me. But deep down, I knew I shouldn't be so selfish. It's not like I can force someone to love me as much as I loved him, but it still stings, even to this day.

"Coming right up." I walk away awkwardly. I make sure I turn my arms away from the both of them. My arms could reveal what happened years ago. Barley visible scars travel from my elbows down to my wrists. They were from nails, actually. Nails that tried to stop me from escaping that fateful night in that ally way. I could never forget those eyes that shown through the night. The green eyes that haunt me where ever I go, whoever I meet. They terrify me mostly. No one ever gets over a traumatic event, they just learn to live with it and go on with their lives. People expect you to get over traumatizing things like this, so you have to put on a fake smile and do what they tell you. Although, you yourself, lives with it forever.

* * *

Okay, I decided to make chapters 1st person point of view because it's just wayyy to difficult otherwise. This is my first fanfiction and I shall write more!

Hope you liked itttt.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Naru pov)**

I watch Mai sway back and forth counter to counter, customer to customer as me and Lin wait patiently for our tea. I'm actually shocked Mai hasn't blown up at me yet, although I'm still angry at her for acting such ways. I'm looking to hire Mai again, and id rather not have her act this way back in the office. Besides Mai is 20 now, it's time she learns to handle such things in her ways, time to grow up.

She comes back to our table, her mouth forms into a sneer once we make eye contact. My Mai, always so moody.

"Here's your tea Lin." She smiles at him and carefully puts down his drink and turns to me. It quickly changed into a frown and she says, "here Naru." She slams my cup down causing it to spill some off the side. I shoot a glare at her and get right to the point.

"Mai, I would like for you to work for me again." I state, but I glare at her nevertheless.

"Work.. With you?" She questioned, giving me a little laugh. "You know Naru, I would have thought you came back to I don't know.. Apologize?" She crosses her arms and gives me a smirk. I don't give her a response because, honestly, I don't know how to respond to it. She's right, I should apologize, but for some reason, I can't.

Her smirk disappears and in place of it, she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She stays quiet for a while. Is she considering it? She should, SPR pays probably 3 times as much as this café does. I capture my chin in my hand as I await for her answer.

"Fine. I'll work with you."

I smirk, I knew she'll give in. I mean, how could you not work for me-.

Mai interrupts my train of thought as she gives me an evil smile.

"Only on 3 conditions." She says and raises an eyebrow. Uh oh.

"What is it, Mai?"

"First, you won't treat me like a baby like you have before."

"Yeah, sure." I say, signaling her to go on with the other conditions. I didn't have time for drama or unwanted conversation. I'm a very busy man.

"Second, someone will pick me up to go to work every day."

"Yeah, Mai." I give her a bored look. I was planning to do that anyway.

"Finally, you won't treat me like a dog. I know I will be your assistant, but treat me with more respect, got that?" She says and puts her hands on her hips, waiting for my response.

"Done deal. We'll start 6 am sharp tomorrow. If you aren't ready by the time I drive by your apartment I will not hesitate to drive off, or worse, fire you. I expect you to do what I tell you without complaint like you had before. You aren't required to wear a work outfit, but I will go into more detail tomorrow morning." I gulp the last cup of tea and leave a tip for Mai. A very small one, of course. With that, I leave Lin racing up behind me and Mai giving me an intense glare at my back.

This will be interesting.

* * *

** (Mai pov)**

"Here you are Mai." An egotistical man says and flops a three foot pile of papers on my arms. "I expect you to go through these thoroughly and if you see any problems report back to me." He puts his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow when I don't reply. We wait there for a while with an awkward silence hovering. I just stare at the never ending file of papers in my hands as a bead of sweat drops.

"Uh, yeah sure Naru... I know I'm not supposed to complain, but don't you think this is too much?" My eyebrows furrow and I lean back on my doorframe of my new office. My new office is unbelievably small. Compared to Naru's office, it looks like a freaking cage you keep gerbils in. Is that what I was to him? A freaking gerbil?

"Is that a complaint I hear?" Naru says sarcastically and gives me a half smile. Oh how I hate his beautiful face. It's the face that I've missed everyday since he left. His stupid smirk always seems to give me butterflies, and I hate him for it.

I don't give him a response but instead a glare. "Good." He says and starts to walk away, and me as well. "Oh and Mai?" I turn around to see his half smile as grown wider. "We have a case tomorrow in a hospital. I guess that mink needs our help on something. I'll let you in on details later. Call that monk and John for this one. I don't think we need Masako for this case." My glare intensifies.

"Anything else, your majesty?" I give him a sneer.

"Yes actually." He replies, turning around, "tea." With that, he walks away with a huge smile on his face, leaving Mai red with anger.

I growl as is stomp my way into my office, slamming the door with my bottom. "What happened to treating me with respect!?" I throw my hands up in frustration. "Sometimes I swear Naru I will pop your head off one of these days!" I say as I sit down in my office, alone. I just stare at the file of papers in front of me. For some reason, I think I should have kept my café job.

**[The next day.]**

So, according to Naru, we have a case from his friend, Ayako. This means he won't get paid for it, (so he'll be in a cranky mood.) Anyway, the case is in a hospital right? Well I thought it would be in just a regular hospital filled with people, but of course, I'm always wrong.

We're here somewhere in northern Kato at an completely run down hospital. It's huge, and looks like it's been abandoned for some time.

I get out of the SPR van and come eye to eye with my old red-headed friend, Ayako. Ayako and I weren't the best of friends when we started out, but I believed we could be really close. I always thought of Ayako as my mother figure, er-something like that. I look up at my friend as she gives me a big grin.

"Mai! I've missed you so much! You've grown so much while I was.." She stopped and her smile disappears. For some reason, anger starts somewhere in my stomach that I couldn't comprehend. Ayako had missed me? Then why'd she leave? Why did the gang leave me? Surely I wasn't that bad of a coworker was I? So many questions had popped into my mind, but I decided to respond to her awkward silence.

"While you were gone." I finished for her.

"Yeah.." Her eyes drift to her feet. Ayako hasn't changed much. Her makeup had been done perfect, her hair cut short and her French tips done fine. She was always such a girly girl. I wonder if her and Bou-san had finally gotten together? Oh how happy they would be if they were together I-

I quickly shake the thought off as I remember I'm mad at her. She left me alone for years. How can I forgive that?

Our awkward conversation ends when I push past her, carrying heavy equipment.

When I say a building is abandoned, I mean it's abandoned. This hospital must be at least 50 years old. The windows had been broken, with a poor job of covering them up as I step inside. The drywall peeled revealing itchy installation as well as graffiti covering every inch of the walls. Strange drawings of stars, circles, and other signs I didn't understand. Graphic pictures of women and men's parts drawn on the walls. Different languages such as Chinese, English, Japanese, and other languages I didn't recognize we're written as well. The floorboards had come up, and grass coming through the cracks of cement. Endless rooms and staircases circle around the building; it was gigantic, no doubt.

"Mai, I don't pay you to stare off in space. Now set the equipment down before you break it." Naru pushes past me, carrying his laptop in his bag, as well as some heavy equipment.

I follow close behind him. It's only noon, and it's already so dark in here. No electricity I'm guessing, that means we'll have to set up a generator. I look around me one last time.

Do you know that feeling when you're in a dark room and in that darkness of that room, you think you can see figures there? Although you tell yourself you're seeing things and continue what you were doing. Well that's what I was doing now. But somehow, I think I knew that these figures I seen weren't fake. No, they were quite real.

A cold breeze passed through the crevices of the broken walls. This place surely gives me the heeby jeebies.

Luckily for me, where we set up base is in the main room. I set the camera on a nearby table and brush my hands off.

"So Naru.. When are Bou-san and John going to get here?" I asked. Honestly, I was excited to see my old friends after such a long time. Although my anger for them, I was excited to see how they were and what has happened in these past four years.

"Later Mai. " He says and signals Lin behind me to come over.

"Hmph. Well whatever. How am I supposed to make tea in this dump?" I cross my arms in frustration.

"Wow Mai, I never knew you loved to make me tea that much." He turns to me and gives me a smirk.

I feel my eyebrow twitch a little.

"Now now you arrogant jerk, stop teasing Mai. You've just reunited; shouldn't you be giving her kisses instead." Ayako gives Naru a wink and points towards me. A complete and utter silence takes over. I would have thought Naru would argue or something! I feel some heat rise to my cheeks as the silence heavies. I give Ayako a glare when Lin clears his throat.

"So, can you give us details on this place?" Lin asks Ayako in his deep, quiet voice.

"Oh yes right!" She's about to continue but is stopped. "Shouldn't I wait for the others?"

"No, they'll catch on. Proceed with your story." Naru states as he takes a seat in a nearby chair.

"Alright.." She sits down as well and takes a moment to recover her story. "Where should I start... Oh! Well my friend see, she lives nearby here and I guess every night she can here screams of what I guess seems like hundreds of people. She does live about two blocks away from here, the only house that is actually close to this place. Ah well I guess she heard from previous people that many people have had terrible experiences here like seeing ghost like figures, injuring something due to falling through the floor board of the place. Awful stuff really." She stops and brings her feet in next to her in the chair to get more comfortable. "Well anyway, there was this rumor that the doctors here weren't good. They would experiment on people without anyone knowing it. Or, so they say."

I shiver at Ayakos words. Experiments? My thumbs twiddle nervously as I continue to listen to her. I wonder what kind of person can even do experiments on people?

"Lin, set up computers and cameras. Mai, come with me." Naru drags me by the arm to outside as I obediently follow clumsily.

"Ugh Naru, honestly you don't have to hold my arm so tight!" I argue but he just holds it tighter and I cringe.

A minute later we're outside on the steps of the hospital. Other than the building, the scenery is very peaceful at this time of day. The sky tuning orange as the shadows on our skin change shape when the trees blow in the wind. The mid summer breeze cooling as I observe the beauty of the place. Although I'm stopped when Naru grabs both my arms and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Listen Mai, I don't know if your powers have grown stronger since the last four years, all I know is mine have grown weaker. This time I won't be able to save you in times of need like before." He stops and rubs his eyes. "I know we made a deal about not treating you child like, but it's for your own good until we are for sure. For now, you will need someone with you whoever you go."

"But-" I raise a hand in disagreement but I'm stopped.

"Ah ah, no buts. You will do only this. And later we can talk about your powers. But right now, we need to get the generator going so we can have electricity in this damned thing." He let's go of my arms and heads for the van, my steps falling in sync with his.

* * *

Yup. .-.

Update soonish.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bedtime Story

**(Naru Pov)**

"Naruuuu!" A brown eyed idiot wines behind me. Honestly, does she have to be so loud?

"What is it, Mai?" My irritation showing through my mask as I spin myself around in my chair to face her. She was leaning back on a hair on it's hind legs, staring up at the rickety ceiling of this abandoned hospital. Her hair in bunches as she rocks back and forth in the chair similar to what a preschooler would do if they're bored. I give her a questioning look at her awkwardness. She always has to be entertained by something.

"There's nothing to do in this dump!" She crosses her arms in frustration. I put a hand on my forehead. Mai's always giving me headaches.

"Can't I just look around? Pleaasse?" She puts her hands together in a begging manner and looks at me with her big brown puppy eyes.

"No."

"But whyyy?"

"Mai, you know why."

She let's out a groan as she continues to rock back and forth on her chair. It looks awfully dangerous. Shouldn't she know she's just going to end up falling backward? Honestly, sometimes I don't know if she thinks at all. I've been with her for only a couple days and my irritation is at my limits.

I shake it off as I turn back to my computer. Lin has set up cameras throughout the building besides the lower floor, and we've been here for a day now. I've seen nothing out of the ordinary, so why does Ayako think there's something wrong with this place? Maybe her friend is hearing things when she says so called 'screams' are heard in the night. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I just started SPR again, and it's very painful to say the least. Just as I was going to talk to Lin about this, a blonde Australian and a Monk enter the room with exhaustion written on their faces.

"Hey boss, are you sure this place is haunted? Me and John have been in each room of this damn place and see nothing but graffiti and weird ass drawings on the walls.. I think people just make up rumors about this place." Monk says and pats John on the shoulder as they walk into the main room.

"You and John go set up temperatures in each room. Report back to me after you're done." I wave off Monks previous question and turn back to my computer.

"Wait Naru!" A high pitched voice calls behind me, but I don't turn around. I don't need to.

"What is it now, Mai?" I groan and continue scrolling through the endless information on the computer.

"Well I was thinking, instead of Monk going, can I go with John? Pleeaaaassee?" She asks. I can just picture her big brown puppy eyes begging me behind my back. The thought makes me smirk a little, but it quickly goes away when I think of her question.

"Mai, you know you can't go. I already told you."

"Nuh-uh Naru! You told me quote on quote 'you have to have someone with you wherever you go.'" I turn around in my chair and shoot a glare at Mai. She's giving me a stupid smirk because she proved me wrong. Although I can't really help but think that face is beautiful even with that expression on her face. She tends to try to copy me now, I notice, and she shouldn't. I miss Mai's big grin, and I miss her laughter. She was the heart of the team and I hope she regains that position soon.

I get up from my seat and sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose. "It's too dangerous."

"Naru you said you won't treat me like a baby!" Her mouth forms a pout while she puffs out her cheeks at me. "I know I did get in a lot of trouble before.. But now I'm older Naru." Mai stands up from her chair and her eyebrows furrow. She's right, she has grown. She's grown physically, that's for sure, but mentally? I don't know. Some while later, Monk intrudes on our argument.

"Listen guys, I don't want to interrupt on your fighting or anything. In fact I really don't want to get in the middle of it at all. But boss, she has a point. She's grown and maybe you should just give her a chance. Plus, John and her need to catch up on some things." He glances over at the both of them, making sure they agree. John and Mai nod their heads simultaneously. Monk looks back at me and puts his hands up in question. "See Naru? Now just let her go."

I sigh again and rub my hand through my hair. I know I should trust Mai with these things... But I can't help it. I hate to admit it but... If I lose Mai again, I don't know what Id do with myself.

I take a glance at Mai and her pleading face. Her eagerness almost makes me want to smile.

"Alright Mai, I'll let you go."

"Yay! Oh thank you thank you!" She jumps up in excitement with John beside her, ushering to go.

"But." I command, breaking her celebration.

"But what..?" She asks and freezes in her position.

"You must be with John. At ALL times. You're on camera Mai, just so you know." I shoot her a glare again and she goes back in her celebration.

"Yes yes I promise!" She gives me a big idiot grin. I haven't seen that in a while. It lightens my mood.

"And John?" I turn to the calm Australian, obviously entertained by Mai's jumping and bouncing around.

"Yeah?" He asks in his thick accent.

"Keep an eye on Mai."

* * *

**(Mai pov)**

"Soooo John, how've you been?" I ask as I set up another thermometer. We're down on the lower levels of the hospital so it's dark. The only source of light we have his the sunlight shooting from the high windows. But, this room is like any other room. Graffiti probably written by some teenagers dared to go in this place, and it's walls coming apart. Although there is no cameras in this lower half of the building because it's much too small to even pay attention to. But the only thing that bothers me is, there is still furniture in the lower level of the building. The upper half of the hospital is empty. Actually, I'm quite surprised they haven't bulldozed this place yet.

"I'm been good Mai, how about you?" John gives me a smile. John looks the same since I've last seen him. He was always a short blonde that had a funny accent. He's never judging anyone and he's kind to others when they are need. John's such a polite, gentleman, and that's what I've always admired about him. He was so much different from Naru.

"Fine." I return his smile and look at the furniture in this room. A single bed is placed in this room, with a clean white dresser beside. I go closer to get a better observation and I recall the words from the red heads story yesterday. Ayako had said that they've done experiments on people here, and judging from her facial expression, I don't think they were the good experiments. I take a step closer to the bed and take a seat as it creaks on the medal. I pat the pillow to fluff it more, but I notice something. There's small spots of red paint on the floor.

I kneel down next to it and dip my finger to get a closer look. But nobody has been in here besides us? I take a sniff at my finger. It doesn't smell like paint, more like iron? The trail leads to the window.. Why would it lead to the window? My eyes widen at my realization. This isn't paint.

"Uh John?" I shiver a bit. Goosebumps? Was it always this cold in here?

"Hm?" He says, distracted. He was looking at something, a diary? I didn't care at that moment, but I get up quickly from the bed and rush over to John.

"John..?" My voice is hesitant as I grab part of his shirt with my two fingers, tugging.

"What?" He says, still reading the book.

"There's b-blood!" I lift a shaky finger towards the side of the bed. John doesn't respond but stays quiet.

"John! Would you listen to-!" I yell and finally turn back to him. As I look back, John was there inches away from my face, but it wasn't exactly John. Two black eyes stare back at me with an evil grin spread across his face. I let go of his sleeve and stumble back.

"J-John!" I studder as I regain myself.

"John John John!" He says in a mocking tone, "My god woman you're so annoying!" John would never say such things like that to me. This isn't him.

"W-Who are you?" I move away from him some more, but like the klutz I am I fall over my own feet.

He laughs and his black orbs look my way. "I've been watching you Mai Taniyama, ever since you've gotten here, you see. I don't deal well with people who enter my Hospital room unauthorized." A sneer forms on johns face as he walks towards me. I stumble backward, trying to regain my stance but failing. I come in contact with a wall behind me as he walks towards me.

"John! Stop! This isn't you!" I exclaim, putting my hands up to protect myself. My mind was racing. I've worked with SPR for a year and I can't even remember how to deal with this kind of problem.

"No, you're right, this isn't John; it's a completely different person now!" John grabs my wrists and yanks me hard to the other side of the wall, my breath knocked out of me as little particles of drywall fall on my face. I cough out the dust from my mouth, he threw me so hard it made a dent in the wall. I see him walk toward me again.

"No please, John don't!" I yell, putting my arms up once again although it won't do me any good anyway, but in those moments, that's the only choice you have.

"Do you know what happened to me Mai Taniyama? Do you know what I had to go through when I was alive?!" He explains, but he doesn't wait for my answer, he goes on.

"I was a doctor here. I was paid terribly during those times and I didn't have much going for me." He stopped and point his hands on his hips, deep in thought. This guy is crazy.

"Well anyway, later on I caught my wife cheating in my own bedroom. My next door neighbor, and my best friend! Can you believe that? Heh, well she got what she deserves. That wasn't even half my problems! My son you see, he was born without legs, and I had to take care of him! Everywhere I went there was people snickering, laughing, and making fun of my boy! Ohh yes yes..." He stops and breaks out an evil giggle. My heart hammering in my chest as I continue to listen to this doctors story. "Sometime later, they fired me because the hospital needed the little extra money they paid me! Isn't that just ridiculous?! Well anyway, I decided to take matters in my own hands. I lost my job, my wife, and my son was getting ridiculed, but I still had my son! So I decided to fix him." John takes a step closer to me as I whimper in terror and block him from me even more. My hands are uncontrollably shaking and my eyes shut tight from as I hear his footsteps grow.

"Do you know how I fixed him Mai?" He whispers right next to my ear. I shook my head but I didn't dare look at him.

"I kidnapped the bullies that ridiculed him and took one of their legs," John grips my thigh as he explains and I jump at his action, "and I cut it off."

I sob in terror. "Please just leave me be!" I cry into my hands once more as he moves his hands to my face. He moves the hair away as he shushes me. "Shhhhh, Mai it's okay. It's okay. Don't you know the thigh bone is the strongest bone in your body? It was rather hard to cut through when they're flailing and screaming all around!" His bitter laugh erupts through the whole hospital as I my heart is beating out of my chest. This is a sick man.

"Go away!" I push him away without looking. I was afraid if I did open my eyes, I would be too terrified to do anything.

"I can't Mai! Don't you know?" He laughs a little right next to my ear. "I have to get your leg too!"

"No! Stop! Please!" I cry more, uncontrollable tears race down my face. There's no way Naru can hear us way down here, and without cameras, he won't see what's happening.

John grips my arm and drags me toward the bed. I struggle against him, but it's no use. It's not Johns strength that's holding me, but the doctors. He shoves me down hard as I scream for help. My throat starts to burn as I continue to call for anyone, anyone at all. John sits on top of me, his knees dig into my stomach as he holds down my arms with just one hand.

"Sshhh Mai, you're way too loud. Time for you to be quiet now!" He grins and and shoves a piece of cloth into my mouth, clogging my throat so I can't scream anymore.

"Look around you Mai! This is where all the magic happened. All my victims had unfortunately died in here. I never successfully cut anyone's leg off and attached it to my sons. I accidentally hurt my son in the process and he bled there. Since I wasn't aloud to work there anymore, I couldn't just tell anyone! I couldn't give my secret place up! So I watched him bleed to death unfortunately. I watched his last breathes escape out of his mouth. Even after my sons death, I just loved the rush of it all, Mai Taniyama. It was the only thing in my life that left meaning. After my wife left me, my son left me, I had nothing, but my victims filled that hole. All my victims screams, were just like music to my ears.

He reaches towards my face and brushes my bangs out. I flinch at his touch and whimper beneath him. I stare into his pitch black orbs, silently begging John to wake up from this possession. 'This is it.' Is my only thought. 'Im going to die.' I shut my eyes tight, hoping for any miracle at all to get me out of this mess. To get me back home with my family, to be with Naru, and to be with the gang. I want my mom and I want my dad. I miss them so much.

Like a blessing sent from heaven, somebody bursts through the door.

"John! Let her go." A deep voice echoes through the room and hallway. Suddenly, I felt a flicker of hope run through me as I open my eyes. A tall, dark haired man runs towards John, tackling him to the ground with a thump, it's Lin.

He grabs John by his two arms and twists then behind his back and holds him there for sometime. Naru rushes towards me and takes the cloth from my mouth and helps me up from the bed. I smile and embrace him in my arms. Tears of joy spring from my eyes as I grip him tighter. They saved me.

* * *

**(Naru pov)**

I stare at Mai in a white hospital bed with the sound of her heart monitor beeping in the tiny room. The only source of light is a small lamp between the two of us, in the midst of the night. I snuck in once those lazy nurses weren't looking. It was quite easy to say the least.

I take another look at Mai. Her head was bandaged from John throwing her against the wall earlier today. She got a concussion. She looks peaceful there sleeping, with her hair tousled all about.

The doctor, named Ryuu, used to work at that abandoned hospital 30 years ago. He was divorced and his child disabled. It said after he was fired, he disappeared without a trace with his son Sausuke. John had told me the whole story about Ryuu. When you're possessed, you can hear their thoughts and see their memories. I remember the look on Johns face. He described vividly how Ryuu had tied his victims to the bed and first dislocated their leg, then cut their leg off from the thigh. After they died, Ryuu drug them to the high window, out the back and shoved them in a bag. I remember his distraught face as he explained. John even found a diary from one of the victims. While John was reading it, he was vulnerable and wasn't paying attention and he gotten himself possessed. Apparently Ryuu was eventually found out and sent to the electric chair. Obviously, he had a connection with the hospital so he never let go, and continued to haunt it whenever somebody had entered the abandoned hospital.

I look back at Mai's face and wonder how I could let her slip through my fingers. She's always in danger, even since 4 years ago. I look down at her chest and arms and I notice she isn't covered up.

I quietly stand up from the hospital couch and tiptoe over to Mai. Her breathing steady as I get closer to her. I grab the comforter and I pull it up, but I stop half way because I notice something strange. I turn my head in confusion as I see three sets of scars in a straight line from her shoulder down to her elbows. I squint my eyes to get a clearer vision from the darkness of the room. They almost look like... Claw marks? I set down the blanket and carefully take Mai's skinny arm and turn it to get a better view.

'She couldn't of gotten them today, these look like they've been there for a while.'

Then my eyes widen. How did I not realize this before?

I stand there for a while, trying to regain my memories. She was always wearing long sleeves, even in the midst of summer.

I set down her arm and take a look at her other one. It's the exact same thing.

"Damn it Mai." I whisper to no one, as her long eyelashes flutter open, revealing dark carmel orbs.

I quickly throw down Mai's arm and sit back down on the sofa, hoping she doesn't remember me holding her arm and staring at her alone at 12 am in a dark hospital room. But of course, my hopes fail me when she says, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mai." I grab a nearby magazine and pretend that I'm interested.

"You know exactly what I mean! You were just over here looking at me weird Nar-!" I quickly put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh Mai! My god you're so loud! Do you want caught?" I whisper in the dark.

She slaps my hand away and she purses her lips. "Okay, you don't have to be so mean about it." She sticks her tongue out at me and crosses her arms. I go sit back down on the sofa once again, and continue to read a 'Peoples Magazine'. I sit there for a while, rummaging through the pages. Honestly, who the hell reads this foolishness?

"How's John?" Her voice is quiet and a take a glance at her. Her eyes sad, but she doesn't look at me, but instead stares at her feet. I look back at the magazine and I clear my throat.

"Fine, Mai. Just worry about yourself. I took care of everything, _like always._" My mocking tone kicking in, as I continue to flip through the pages.

"Ugh fine Naru, what the heck are you doing in here anyway? It's probably way past visiting hours. Only a family member can see me at this time of night, not friends." She whispers towards me giving me a sneer.

I put the magazine down and raise my hands in defeat. "Fine Mai, I'll go if you want me to." I only get halfway up from the sofa when she rejects.

"No no, that's okay! Stay here." she exclaims putting a hand hand up to stop me. I smirk a little. I was never going to leave anyway. Mai is my assistant, and it's important to be by her side. That's what I keep telling myself, but somehow, it doesn't seem like the truth.

We sit there quietly as I continue to read the absolutely boring magazine about nonsense, until Mai speaks up.

"Hey Naru, can you.. Can you do something for me?" This catches my attention as I bring my magazine down to my lap.

"What is it Mai?" I ask in my irritated tone, but to be honest, I'd do anything for Mai. Well, almost.

She points over to the small shelf of children's books and blushes. "Could you read me a story?"

I almost laugh at her for being this childish, but I see her facial expression. Dark lines and bags forming under her eyes as her lips go into a frown. Can she not sleep well?

I get up and tiptoe over to the shelf. "Which book do you want?" I ask, knowing well how much my mask is fading, but I didn't care, I just wanted to help Mai.

"Pick a nice story out.. My mom used to read me these kinds of stories all the time." She yawns and rubs her eyes. I smile a little and quickly turn back to the bookshelf. What is something Mai would like?

It takes me a while to pick a story, but I think this story is very much like Mai.

I pull a chair out nearby the closed door and bring it toward Mai. I clear my throat as I begin to read the title.

"Beauty and The Beast, by Gabrielle-Suzan." I stop to make sure I said the English name right.

"By who now?" She laughs a little.

"It's an English name, Mai." I explain as I turn to chapter one.

"I keep forgetting that you're English Naru, and I never heard of 'Beauty and The Beast'." She tells me as she rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand. I ignore her and begin the story with Chapter One.

"Once upon a time, there lived a woman named Bell. She lived in a small town surrounded by wood. She was admired by everyone for her beauty, but her nose was always stuck in a book. She lived with her crazed father, but she loved him nonetheless." I turn to the next page but Mai stops me.

"Wait wait! I have to see the pictures, Naru." She complains like a child, but I obediently turn the book around and show her a cartoon picture of Bell. About 30 seconds later of Mai's 'ohs' and 'ahs', I continue the story. I clear my throat and turn the page again.

"But just outside of Bell's little town, lived a ferocious beast!" I growl and get into character. I watch Mai jump backward as she pulls the blanket up to her face. I take a moment and laugh at her expression. I couldn't help myself.

"Hey stop Naru! Not funny!" But she still covers her face up with the comforter as I continue to laugh. I haven't laughed like this in a very long time.

"Okay, where was I?" I'm still grinning as I find my spot. "Oh yes, here we are." Mai peeks her eyes out of the cover as she realizes I'm back to normal now. She snuggles herself in the blanket as I continue.

"The ferocious beast wasn't always a ferocious beast, he was once a handsome prince. Until a which came to his door and gave him an offer. She came as an old woman, but on the inside she was a beautiful fairy that tricked selfish men like him. The fairy had offered the prince a rose for exchange of shelter on a stormy night, but he declined because of her ugliness. The fairy then turned into her regular form and turned him into a hideous beast. She had said that if somebody can learn to love him before the rose she held wilts, he will turn back into a handsome prince. But if he didn't, he will live in this form, forever. From there on, the creature lived alone in his castle. He was devastated. Who could ever learn to love a beast?" I stop to turn the page and look at Mai.

She was sound asleep.

I laugh a little. 'I only read two pages and she already fell asleep.' I stay there for a while and look at Mai. Her mouth was open and her arms flailed about. Mai reminds me of Bell quite a lot. Her beauty, and her stubbornness as well. I quietly get up from my chair and tuck her in with the top comforter. I put her two arms in and I catch sight of her scars again.

'Whatever happened to Mai, she will tell me in time.' I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep on that uncomfortable hospital couch, with Mai's snores and heart monitor, and knowing well I will get into quite a lot of trouble with the nurses tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Okay, I get quite lazy when I write, so I had to rewrite this whole thing to make it somewhat presentable._

_Don't think I liked this chapter much, but I hoped you enjoyed._

_Update soonish. c:_


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**(Mai Pov)**

I woke up this morning with a fright. Nightmares now take over my sleep no matter how hard I try. One thing is for sure, they wanted me for my powers; they wanted to discover how I can have dreams of people who are dead. Those people needed to know how I did it, but the truth is, I have no idea. All I know is, they wanted me for reasons I could not explain. This wasn't only a dream, no, it was real. It happened three years ago

My thoughts are stopped when my telephone rings.

I swing my feet off my soft bed and haul myself to the cool kitchen floor and answer with a "hello?"

"Mai, I need to see you in an hour. I'll pick you up." Naru said.

"Uh-Naru, it's sort of my day off today?" I spoke through the phone, wondering what's so important. It's been a whole 2 weeks since my incident. I've been doing paper work non-stop. And today is my day off, I deserve it.

"Just come Mai, it's important." He sighs through the phone. I could just imagine him griping the bridge of his nose.

"Hey wait, how the heck did you get my number?" I question him, but I don't let him answer because another question pops into my mind, "And how the hell did you get into my apartment that one time?"

"Mai, I have my ways."

"Well that's just creepy." I explain and cross my arm although he can't see me. I'm sure that narcissist knows what exactly I'm doing.

"There's a thing called a phone book, Mai." He says, mocking me.

"Doesn't explain how you got into my apartment." I explain to him.

"You should really learn to lock your door."

"Doesn't give you the right to enter my apartment!" I explain, but it's too late, he hung up the phone.

I head into my bathroom and turn the water on. I struggle to get the right temperature for the shower. The warm water glides down my arms and slicks off from my fingertips. When I was little, I used to pretend I had water powers, and that I could do anything possible. I used to think I could live forever, and my life would be happy. I believed that for a very long time; until my parents had died. My dad, he worked in some sort of business I never understood, even to this day. He was always gone, and my mom was always taking care of me. I never knew my father that well, but when I asked about where he worked, my mom didn't say much. My mom would give me a smile and say "Now, now, little one, it's rude to ask questions like that, now go run along!"

Usually couples talk about their day at work, but mine didn't. They seemed distant as the years went on. When I was 8, I remember two men with too heavy suits knocking on my door about the freak accident on the highway; my dad was in it. I remember my moms devastation as she locked herself in the bedroom for days on end. Sometimes I peeked through the crack of the doorway to see how she's doing, but all I seen was her looking blankly at a wall. I suppose she ran out of tears. Although, I would see her come out to make dinner occasionally, but whenever I tried to make conversation, she would sit there quiet, dark circles surrounding her eyes. My mother got into bad habits. She started to drink more than usual, and started a new habit of smoking. I didn't stop her because at the time, I thought those things made her happy in some sort of way. She suffered heavy depression, and it gotten worse as the days dragged on. Ironically, my mom was a therapist in a small town. Although my mom didn't say much to me after those times, she was a lovely woman. I still remember her delicate hands run through my hair every morning before school as we sat down on the couch. I can still remember her freshly baked cookies filling my nose after I had gotten home from school each day. The little things like these, mattered the most.

Two years later, when I turned 10, my mom was diagnosed with Lung cancer. It was awful at first; chemo and treatment made her suffer greatly. The bills were always a problem, but dads life insurance had made most of it.

Depression made it worse as time went by. Sometimes it would seem like the cancer would disappear, and other times it was worse. When she got worse, I always thought that it would get better, but in the end, it never did. She reached the final stage of cancer and she died in the summer when I turned fourteen. I can still remember her perfume, even after all these years. After she died, I slept in her bed for days. Sinking the smell of mom and her freshly baked cookies. Eventually, her smell disappeared, along with the little memories I've had of her.

My wet feet suction my bathroom floor as I get ready for the day. I take a glance in the mirror. I'm no longer the little helpless girl I was when my parents died. I am my own person in this world, and I won't dwell on the past, because my parents would never wish that upon me. No matter how much I think I love someone, I will always love my parents more.

**(Naru pov)**

I watch that brown-eyed idiot clumsily step out of her apartment door. Her hair wet and snarly in a high ponytail from a shower and obviously no time for a brush. Her hoodie and sweatpants swish in the slight breeze as she blocks the sun from her face. Mai walks towards my SPR van once she spots it and slides right in. She let's out a big sigh and leans back against the front passenger seat.

"What's up with the getup?" I give her a smirk as I rest my hands on the steering wheel. I love teasing her.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm supposed to impress you all the time, Naru. It's sick that men always think that women have to dress like a freaking super model 24/7. Geesh." She puts an elbow on the side door and rests her head on the palm of her hand. Her wet hair framing her profile as I continue to look at her. I honestly don't care what Mai wears. Anything Mai wears looks good on her anyway. She can wear a garbage bag and still look beautiful. Or-that's what monk said to me yesterday on the phone. He said if he wasn't a little younger, he'd have dibs on Mai. That automatically made me want to punch him in the face, and it also gave me a creepy shiver. I could never even imagine that old pervert with Mai, even if he was younger. It made me so angry, although I didn't know why.

"Hey, what am I here for anyway?" She interrupts my thoughts and gives me a look like 'I want to be back home right now but you won't let me so I'll be cranky' kind of look.

"It is a day off Mai, and it shall stay a day off." I say, and start my way down the road, for our next destination.

"Then why the heck am I here?" She complains and looks back out the window. I take one or two glances at her.

"We're taking a day off with the gang, to celebrate." I say as I take another turn, headed towards the upper part of the city. Now this catches Mai's attention.

"Wait what do you mean? Where are we going?" She turns around and turns her attention towards me. I give her a half smile.

"That Monks house."

**[later]**

"So you're telling me that we're going out tonight?" Mai said as she leans herself against the bright funky green wall. This house was sure strange, even for Monk. I glance back over to him and that Mink. They're standing closer than regular colleges should be. She stands behind Monk, her short radiant red hair brushing his shoulder as she crosses her arms and gives me a questioning look. Pursing her red lips and her long polished nails lay upon her forearms.

"This sounds fishy, even for you." She says as her eyebrows go down. I roll my eyes at her and take a glance at Mai. I realized dark lines are forming under her rich brown eyes and her pink plump lips crease into a frown. I copy her expression. She's a mess this morning, but I couldn't help but think she was beautiful in the bright florescent light of Monks strange house. She casually puts her hands in her sweat pants pockets and looks up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Her little nose curving upwards and her high pony tail pushing up from the wall.

"Hey Naru, do you mind if I talk with you later? Ya know, after we go out or whatever the gang is doing tonight?" She says, still looking up towards the ceiling. My eyes widen. The lines under her eyes bother me for some reason. Why wasn't she sleeping well?

"Fine." I said and cross my arms, imitating Ayako. I look over to Monk again, he sits next to Ayako on the couch now, fighting about who knows what.

"The gang is going out to eat tonight. My treat." I say, as I see surprised faces look my way.

"Really? Where at?!" Ayako says clapping her hands rapidly and jumping up and down on the couch.

"There's a classy restaurant downtown. So dress appropriate." And like the jerk I am, I take a glance over to Mai. Basically saying that 'she looked bad.' Or that's what she thought I meant because she gives me a sad look and glances down at her feet. I mentally punch myself in the face. I'm always giving Mai the wrong impression.

"That's not what I meant Mai-" but she cuts me off.

"I know what you meant Naru." She turns and goes to Monk's kitchen. She's wrong, I didn't mean that. I took a glance at her because I'm excited to see her tonight, to be honest. I want Mai to have fun tonight, that's mostly the reason I'm having this foolish event. Well, and because I thought I owed it to everyone, and to catch up with the gang. As a boss, it's important to know how the gang is doing, it effects how they work as well.

I sigh and brush my long hair out of my face with my fingers.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I question towards the two childish adults fighting over on the couch, not even paying attention what just happened between Mai and I. Monks two pink ears turn towards me and his pony tail swishing back into Ayako's face.

"They should be here soon I think. Makaso, Lin, and John should be here soon, I'm not sure about Yasu though. I haven't seen him since you came back the first day from England." He says as he captures his chin in one hand.

"Fine. I'll just have to make a call. We'll leave around 7 pm, which is in 4 hours." I take a glance at my heavy watch upon my wrist. "I expect you to be ready by that time, I'm not waiting for you so you better be ready at that time. Dress nicely, this is my one and only time I will treat you all for something this expensive." With that, I walk out the door, remembering Mai wanted to talk to me today. From her expression, it seemed serious. 'Okay,' I thought as I opened the SPR van. 'I will talk to Mai tonight.' I promised myself.

**(Mai Pov)**

I pour hot tea into four different cups, making sure to have equal amounts of tea in each. Monks place sure is strange, even his kitchenware. I couldn't even believe Naru was treating us to dinner tonight. I was actually going to reject his offer, but since he basically insulted me in front of Bou-san and Ayako, I decided to go to dinner tonight.

I balance four bright blue cups on a black tray as I walk into the main room. I must have interrupted something important because when I entered, Bou-San and Ayako were pretty close to each others face. They both jump back in surprise when they see me and Bou-san awkwardly picks up a nearby magazine, while Ayako picks at her nails, like none of that ever happened.

"Uh-what where you guys doing?" I question and I feel a little smile rise on my face.

"No idea what you are talking about, do you Ayako?" Bou-san says but still looks at his magazine, his face red.

"Nope." She says her face even brighter than Monks.

I roll my eyes and sit down the tray on the glass coffee table. Ayakos and Bou-san's relationship has always made me jealous, but I couldn't help but feel happy for them. Time goes by fast, people pass and change. It's important to have someone there to care for you in the end. The thought actually makes me depressed. I don't think I will have someone to care for me in the end.

"Hey guys," I say, changing the subject. "What are you guys going to wear tonight?" I take a seat on the scratchy dark green couch across from them.

"Well I have this dress that I've always wanted to wear, but never had the occasion. Do you want to see it?" She says and gets up from the couch. Ayako hasn't changed. Her love for the girliest things haven't lessened one bit.

"Sure!" I say and grab her helping hand. With that, we head out to Ayakos house, (hopefully not as strange as Bou-sans.)

**[later]**

Ayako comes out of her polished bathroom, revealing a red dress that split right in the middle,(revealing a lot of cleavage not to mention). It was simple, it came open in the back as she twirled around. It was beautiful, nonetheless. The style completely fit Ayako perfectly.

"Ayako! You look beautiful!" I say clapping my hands and giving her a huge grin. My friend looks beautiful. Anyone to have her would be one lucky man.

"Oh please! I doubt it!" She says, but returns the smile. She takes the hair out of her face and puts it behind her ear as she takes another look at her dress. While she admires it, her smile disappears and she looks up back at me.

"What are you going to wear, Mai?" Ayako questions as she sits down on her perfectly made bed.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll figure something out." I say and wave my hand to brush the question off.

"Mai Taniyama. I will get you a dress for tonight." She says and points her finger at me. "Besides, I don't want to be the only one wearing a dress." She gives me a wink and opens her closet and goes through countless amounts of dresses. It takes her a while to pick one out, but she stops and her eyes sets on a white dress. She takes it and puts it in front of her.

"What do you think of this one?" She asks me. "It was always too small for me, and this will bring out your eyes."

"Sure! I'll try it on." I don't bother to reject her, Ayako will always win anyways. She hands me the hanger as I shut the door to the bathroom. A little smile forms on my face. 'This is the first time in a long time Ayako and I have bonded like this,' I thought as I took off my clothes. 'In fact, this is the first time I've ever bonded with anyone.' My smile grows even more.

I'm hesitant as I open the door. Will she think I look foolish in this?

I take a deep breath and open it anyway. "Um-what do you think?" I say, but I don't glance at her. My face is too red.

"MAI YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" She claps her hands in accomplishment. I laugh a bit and twirl a little. The dress is a simple summer dress. Tight sleeves thankfully lay upon my shoulders as the rest of the dress hangs low. Sparkles outline the edges as it comes fraying out, ending right above my knees. I blush. What will Naru think?

"Wait one more thing!" Ayako holds up a finger and heads towards the closet. She rummages through the bottom for a bit but finally pulls out two black high heels.

"I've grown out of these things a long time ago, try these on!" She throws them to me and gives me a little smile.

"Are you sure Ayako? I mean it's already enough you're letting me wear your dress." I explain and catch them clumsily with my arms.

"Mai Mai, I really want to do this for you, anyway, it's fun to dress you up! You're like a doll!" She pinches my cheek.

I nod and take my time putting them on. The heels are pretty big, the toes open up at the bottom and white designs surround the edge. I stand up and automatically feel like a giant.

"I don't think I'll ever be this tall again." I say, very seriously. Even at this height, I'll only go up to Naru's shoulder. I pout and puff my cheeks out. I'll always be a short little girl.

Surprisingly, Ayako bursts out laughing. She holds her stomach as she flops down on her bed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I laugh a little as well.

"Mai! You were always a midget! It's weird to see you so tall!" She laughs even harder, as I join in. In that moment, I forget about my problems. I forget about our arguments, my work, and most of all, I forget about Naru. We stay and laugh there for what seems like forever, till our stomachs hurt. Tears form in the corner of my eyes as I laugh harder. I missed this side of Ayako, and I'm glad I have her back.

I sigh and flop down right next to her. My smile still big upon my face as I turn towards my red headed friend. Ayako has always been that motherly figure towards me. Even though she left me a couple years ago, I could never hold a grudge against these people. They were my family now, even if they didn't know it. They are the ones that I care most about in this world, and it shall stay that way.

"Mai..?" Ayako starts as her smile disappears, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah Ayako?" My expression changes as well, eyebrows furrowing I look at Ayako seriously.

"Don't let Naru's words hurt you.. He cares for you, you know." Is all she says.

"I know." But in all reality, I didn't know. How do I know if Naru cares for me? His handsome face can't replace his narcissistic attitude. For some reason, I can't help to be captivated by him. It's not his physical features, no, it's him in general. Naru can be an idiot scientist, but deep down I know he has good intentions. When I was rejected 4 years ago, I thought he was the most foolish man on earth. It was true I did have feelings for Gene, but how could he not see I loved him more? The time I've spent with him, I can tell he has a hard time expressing himself, and that's what I love most about him. He has flaws like everyone else, and I'm in love with those flaws. I wouldn't have him any other way.

Some while later, Ayako starts on my makeup and my hair. I did nothing special. I simply curled my hair at the bottom, the ends brushing my upper back while she gently applied classic black eyeliner to my eyes, following with a bit of mascara. I added my own touch of makeup as well. Strawberry flavored gloss and a bit of blush never hurts anyone.

Ayako had her hair in an updo, her dark red curls to the side, revealing her long pale neck. Her makeup done beautifully as well.

I glance down at my dress. I really hope he thinks differently of me tonight.

"Oh no!" I jump up and grab my bag.

"What is it?" Ayako questions me as she follows me as well.

"It's 6:45!" I point towards her clock on the wall. "Come on, let's hurry before we're late!"

"Okay hold on Mai! Here's my keys!" Ayako reaches over in her red dress tightens at the bottom as she gets the keys from across the counter. She throws them in the air with a jingle and I flimsily catch them in my hands and rush out the door, my curls bouncing after me.

The ride there wasn't long. It wouldn't have been as awkward as I imagined it would be. Ayako is rather easy to talk to. She's free flowing and a free spirit, she goes about her day like it will be her last. Some day, I hope I learn to be like my red headed friend, she sure is amazing.

"So earlier back at Bou-sans house.." I start and break the silence, as she turns another corner, heading towards downtown.

"Oh don't even mention that Mai Taniyama!" She gives me a little shove with her right hand and quickly goes back to the steering wheel.

"You were totally going to kiss him! I always knew you two had a thing." I give her a teasing grin, and she matches mine.

I look back out the window. Less people walk down the sidewalk now that it's sundown. I lean my chin on my hand and continue to gaze at the bright lights high in the sky, each passing my eyes as Ayako speeds up. I would have rolled down the window to breath the night summer air, but I figured Ayako over there wouldn't like it ruining her hair. So I continue to look out, my hands shaky from nervousness. What will Naru think? Will he think I look foolish?

Some while later, while I was deep in thought, we have already arrived at the restaurant. To be honest, it was the most fantastic place I've ever encountered.

The restaurant called Kazue was perched on a hill. It was on the 40th floor of the Park Hyatt, over looking the city.

I step in with Ayako, our heels clicking on the pavement towards the restaurant, but only to be stopped by the most handsome man I've seen. I quickly hide behind my (luckily tall friend) Ayako.

"I thought Id told you not to be late." Naru says as he leans against the door to the entrance of the restaurant. Like the Naru I know, his suit is all black, and his strong features tighten the suit around his arms as he crosses them. His hair slicked back beautifully with gel above his devilishly dashing half smile.

I hide behind Ayako again as I feel heat rush to my face. I was foolish to wear this get up. All Naru will do is make fun of me.

"Mai, hiding behind Ayako will get you nowhere." He states as his nostrils flare at irritation

Well, I will have to see him eventually. I might as well get out from hiding before the rest of the gang gets here.

My steps are hesitant as my heels click from behind Ayako. The heat in my cheeks intensifies as I step out from behind Ayako. I grip the bottom of my white dress, but I don't dare look up. My feet seem awfully interesting as the silence grows even more. My flimsy dress sways as a cold breeze passes through. I've never worn anything this girly before, but it makes me feel happy, even though I probably look like a foolish little girl. Women my age are supposed to feel like this all the time, and it feels nice to be normal once in a while.

"Geesh boss, I know Mai is beautiful, but don't make it obvious." A deep voice sounds behind me and wraps his arm around my neck playfully.

"Bou-san!" I turn around and he gives me a big bear hug. I peel away from him and take a look at him and notice something different.

"Bou-san! You cut your hair!" I say as I notice he doesn't have his ponytail anymore. He now has short brown hair, and he looks rather handsome.

"Yeah, I thought it was time to get rid of it." He says as he brushes the back of his head. "But it feels pretty weird to say the least."

"Well you look handsome." I give him a big smile and rest my hands on my hips. He returns the smile as he takes a glance at Ayako. His smile disappears. They look at each other in awe. Their eye contact intensifies and I scoot over to Naru. I give Naru a questioning look.

"Love is in the air." I whisper with a giggle as we head into Kazue.

The restaurant wasn't as amazing as the outside, in fact, if was more incredible than Id imagined. Marble floors go forever leading to cream colored elegant walls. On the 40th floor, seats align next to windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling, revealing the bright lights of the city. The first thing I see is a man with a peculiar twisty mustache with an accent just the same.

"Reservations?" He says as he taps one finger on his podium in front of us.

"Yes, Kazuya Shibuya." Naru says cooly. I forget often that Naru has an actual name besides the one I give him. It seems foolish to say his real name. Kazuya Shibuya will always be the narcissistic-idiot-scientist to me.

"Oh yes, yes of course! You're a very special costumer." The man points out, his mustache going up as he gives us a shaky smile. "Party of eight, am I wrong?" He looks between the two of us. I give him a quick nod as he leads Naru and I through the never ending crowd of elegantly dressed people. Exquisite designs carved into the tables and the chairs. I could look all day at each piece of furniture instead of socializing tonight. Imagining that each table and chair was hand carved almost seemed impossible.

Naru notices me in awe and speaks up.

"The rest of the gang will be here soon." He says awkwardly. I look back to him and his handsome face. I suddenly remember I have to talk to him tonight. It's been bothering me since he left 4 years ago. I have questions for him, and I need them to be answered.

I give him a little nod and look down at my plate. So much different silverware beside me as I pick up each one. Different sizes of forks and spoons. I'm just used to using chopsticks to eat my microwaved Ramen. Just how much did this dinner cost?

But I remembered how Naru is payed quite a lot for his job. Each client pays heavenly if Naru even excepts them. Not to mention, Naru and his brother were adopted by rather wealthy people. His life must have been easy from then on, to have a sliver spoon fed to you every night. I envied Naru at this part. How I wish I could have been him. But envy quickly changes to guilt as I remember his brother Eugene, his only real blood known had died. Nothing can quite fill the gap of a lost family member. Even the comfort of money in your hands can't make you forget your loved ones.

My thoughts take over of Naru. I remember in our last case he had said his powers had grown 'weaker'. Naru and I's powers were different. He could do physical things with his powers, while I had vivid dreams of the dead. As the years went on, and I had left SPR, I never had those kinds of dreams again. I never saw Gene anymore. I never was comforted by his kind words that only appeared when I was asleep soundly. The only thing that takes over is the event that took place 3 years ago, a year after the gang had left.

The sleeves to my dress tighten against my skin as I remember that cold fateful night. The men tricked me and trapped me in the damp alleyway between my apartment and the building next door. They started to spurt nonsense about how they needed my powers. They wanted to know how I worked. I remember each one of their faces. One man, tall and handsome, piercing green eyes that shown even in the midst of night, was the one that led me there. The second man was short and pudgy. His ugly face matched his breath as he laughed in my face as I struggled to get away. He was in his 60s, balding taking affect in him as I remember him helping the handsome man drag me into the car. Finally, the last man was always the hardest to remember. He seemed normal when you looked at him; boring, to say the least. The green eyed man bothered me the most. His nails dug into me hard as I finally broke free of his grasp. He left scars, but that's not all he left. He left me with nightmares that haunted me every night.

I went straight to the police after I escaped. They laughed in my face. I was the crazy girl in the neighborhood who believed she had powers and believed in ghosts. Of course, even the police didn't believe me. Who would believe a crazed, ghost hunting girl with no parents? Not to mention, got hurt often. So they took it as another one of my accidents. I gave up trying to convince them and decided to protect myself. I gave up on the hope of friendship again, until they came back.

I look up to see Naru handling an elegant menu that reads 'The Kazue'. I need to ask him about everything tonight. I need to tell him about everything. Since they came back, they're my only glimmer of hope of protecting me against these people, whoever they are.

"N-Naru?" I'm hesitant in my words, but I carry on.

"What is it?" He says, but still looks down at his menu.

"Have you seen my.. My scars?" I say as I rub my arms a little. Naru looks up, wide eyed and I can see the worry breaking from his emotionless mask.

"Yes, in the hospital a couple weeks ago." He says, but decides to ask me a question as he leans over the table. "What happened Mai?" His voice a whisper but I can sense anger.

I was about say something, but the noisy Bou-san interrupts when the rest of the gang comes to our table.

"Hey boss, mind if I take a seat next to you?" He gives me a wink and takes a seat next to Naru. I giggle a bit and look at the rest of the gang. The first person I spot is Masako, and her lovely intricate kimono. Her style hasn't changed one bit.

I stand up to greet everyone. Masako's hair is lighter and longer now in the soft lights of the restaurant. The shadows change shape in her face when she comes to hug me. Her face is even more beautiful than I would have imagined. I still saw her on tv and magazines today, but seeing Masako on tv can never compare to see her in real life. Masako and I weren't ever the best of friends 4 years ago, but maybe this can be a new beginning, to start fresh.

"How've you been?." I say as I peel away from her surprisingly tight hug.

"Good." She gives me a smile as her elegant flats tap over to the table. I brush my white dress of any wrinkles and wait for my next hug from John. After John it was Ayako. I was going to give Lin a hug, but I figured he wouldn't prefer such contact with me so I stay put. I suddenly remembered Yasu was supposed to be here tonight.

"Hey Naru, is Yasu coming?" I turn with a swish of my dress.

"He is supposed to, but considering you all were late today, Yasu will probably be even later." He says as he takes a sip from his glass. I roll my eyes and search the crowd. Naru is in another cranky mood.

Even in these heels, I'm not as tall as I thought I would be, so I get on my tiptoes, searching for any sign of Yasu's face. I grow closer to the cluster of people, squeezing through to an opening. Then I thought, 'Maybe Yasu changed so much, I won't recognize him?' So I gave up and started to head towards our table, but I'm stopped by a hand that touched mine. I come face to face with no other than Yasu himself, and right I was. Yasu had changed. He was no longer the little 17 year old kid. He was utterly handsome.

"Mai, I was looking right at you, how could you not see me?" He says, still grasping my hand.

"S-Sorry, you just look so different Yasu." I exclaim as I feel heat creep up my neck. I was so surprised by Yasu's sudden appearance, I didn't have time to console myself.

"As do you, Mai Taniyama." He gives me a smile and gently kisses the top of my hand. The heat I felt in my face was almost too unbearable, thankfully, Naru interrupted us.

"If you two are done here, I'd like to order. I payed for the meal." He spat as he takes my hand away from Yasu. I look back at Yasu apologetically as I get dragged by Naru.

"Hold on Naru, I'm in heals you know!" I give him a whack in the arm as he stops and let's go of my hand. He turns around and gives me a bored look.

"Mai, I really don't care. Stop flirting and go eat the meal I payed for." He gives me a glare and turns around, leaving me in the endless crowd of people.

'Geesh, what was up his butt?' I thought as I followed in his footsteps.

Dinner started out nice. I ordered the cheapest meal on the menu. I got to catch up with everyone's lives. Masako is doing the same thing she did 4 years ago. She's getting more popular as the years drag on she told me. I had to a girl to girl conversation, just the two of us. She hasn't had a boyfriend yet, but she does have her eyes set on a certain someone. I still have to wonder who that someone is. Bou-san isn't in his band anymore. He works full time with his own business as a monk, along with Ayako. John is thinking about quitting his job as a priest in his Catholic Church. He says he had found someone he liked, and he said he would do anything to be together with them. I have yet to know who that is, but to be honest, I feel completely happy for my old friends. They all have their minds set on something. They have something to look forward to, and I couldn't help but feel proud that their lives don't surround their day at work. How I wish I could be like them.

"Hey, speaking of old friends, where's Madoka?" I ask to no one particular. Lin actually decides to speak up. He clears his throat and starts.

"She was busy tonight, she couldn't make it." He says as he takes another bite of his Caesar salad below him. I frown. I was hoping to see her tonight.

Most of all, I really bonded with my grey-eyed friend, Yasu. He's no longer the student council president in high school. He is a 22 year old, currently in college. He told me he wanted to be a professor in a nearby school.

"Out of all things Yasu, I never would have thought you wanted to be a professor." I giggle a bit to my handsome friend sitting next to me.

"What do you think I would have been?" He asks as he leans his square chin on the palm of his hand.

"I don't know.. Someone that does research?" I laugh a little too loud and I quickly duck my head down in embarrassment. I catch Naru giving me a glare from across the table.

"Well Mai, what do you plan for the future?" He leans in closer and gives me a half smile, similar to Naru's.

"Well I.. I don't know." I take a glance at the narcissist across the table. He takes a big gulp of champaign. Yasu follows my eyes to the idiot scientist and his smile disappears.

"Tell me Mai," he says and leans back in his chair, but never breaking eye contact with me.

"Are you and him?.." It takes me a while to understand what he means, but I quickly respond and say, "No No Noway! Besides, that was just a childish crush." I give him a big grin. But deep down, I know it wasn't just a foolish crush. Naru was my first love, my first everything. He broke my heart that rainy day. I remember that autumn day vividly. The way he looked, the way he saw the world, I had to tell him how I felt. He rejected me with the worst words. All I want now is an apology. Is that so hard to ask?

"Well Mai Taniyama," Yasu's deep scruffy voice sounds as he reaches for his glass of champaign. "Here's to silly childish crushes." He toasts, and we both drink our champaign down. Although I didn't know why Yasu toasted to something he didn't relate to. Did Yasu have a childish crush?

I didn't think about it for long. Yasu and I talked for the rest of the evening. We talked about our hobbies, interests, politics, and the most strangest things at times. I realized he is the first man I've ever bonded like this with. I honestly enjoyed Yasu's company. He made me feel like he was interested what I had to say about the world and my intake on everything happening.

"So Yasu," I start as I take another gulp of my champaign. I'm not even age appropriate, but the man simply handed it to me without asking, so I decided to do the same.

"Do you have a girl in your life?"

"Mai, don't you know there's one girl in my life for me?" He gives me a white smile and gulps his down. For some reason, butterflies that had been in my stomach disappeared.

"Oh..." I say as I set down my glass. I was hoping his answer would of been different.

"But I'm not sure she likes me yet. I don't know if she ever will, but I'll try." He gives me a wink. I flush and turn away, hoping he hadn't seen my face light up like a Christmas tree. The butterflies were back, and crazier than before.

Little did Mai know, what narcissist had been glaring across the table all evening. His palms bleeding from his nails digging into them all night. The glares he had given to Yasuhara all night were the most intense he'd ever given to anyone. The jealousy practically radiated across the table, but only one clueless girl dressed in white could not realize. Each glass of champaign slowly lessened the anger of the idiot scientist. But not even alcohol could keep his eyes off of the beautiful clueless girl and his new rival.


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

**Naru Pov**

The night was getting warmer with every glass of alcohol in the Restaurant. My stomach turning at the giggles from across the table.

I grip the fork in my hand as I feel my nostrils flaring in frustration. I see a beautiful brown-eyed girl laughing at her new best friend.

I grunt, turning away from the sight. My heart thundering against my chest as I pick up my cold glass of champaign.

'Calm down Noll,' I thought to myself, using my own nickname. 'It's just Yasuhara.'

This thought calms me down for a while, as I take a moment to look around the restaurant. It's quite exquisite. The curtains brush the cream colored floors and the luxurious paintings firmly hung on the wall. Unique designs cover the tables with the dark red cushy chairs that I sit upon. I sit up to get in a better position, until a sudden wave of dizziness rolls over me.

I shut my eyes tight and focus on my surroundings. It seems the alcohol has finally gotten to my head.

"Yasu you're so funny!" A familiar high-pitched voice sounds from the other side of the table. My eyes shoot towards Mai again. Her skin looking almost too soft for anyone to touch. Her white smile flashing, lighting up the room, along with her eyes. Loose curls bounce off her shoulders as she continues to laugh.

I sigh and pick up my glass again. 'What is wrong with me?'

* * *

**Mai POV**

"I think it's time for me to bail guys." My tall friend Yasu says as he takes my hand.

"And Mai.." He starts, pulling me away from the others. The night getting colder as it must be very late. The dress I'm wearing almost seems too inappropriate for this type of weather, and the situation I'm in as the Restaurant empties.

"Yeah Yassuuu?" I giggle, as I swish my dress back and forth with my hands. I didn't drink as much champaign as I thought I would. To be honest, I hate drinking alcohol. It makes me think weird things, and do things I don't want to do.

"Mai I would like to see you again," Yasu says, taking my hand gently, but firmly in his big one. I blush at his action. "If you would let me?" He questions as his eyes sparkle in the low lights of The Kazue.

"Of course." I smile big, and wave him off, watching him walk out the exit.

I sigh and turn around with a swish. Ayako and Bou-san had already gone home together. The same is with John, Masako and Lin. So here I am, cold, and lonely, with the one and only Shibuya Kazuya. And from the looks of it, it looks like he could pass out any minute.

My heels loud as I glide myself back to our table. Naru's eyes drooping on his handsome face. While his mouth in a frown as he watches me approach.

"Naru, you don't look very good." I flatly say.

"And you do." He smirks, but this smirk was different.

"You're drunk." I say, but the heat in my cheeks showing nevertheless.

"You're so observant Mai Taniyama. In fact, you're so observant that you didn't even decide to talk to the man who paid for your dinner!" He says sarcastically, but slurring his words.

I roll my eyes and grab Naru's arm.

"Come on, let's get you home." I say as I grab his surprisingly very muscular arm. I stop for a moment when we make contact. My eyes trained on his arm as my face gets brighter.

Naru laughs and gives me a devilish smile. "You are a pervert Mai."

"Am not!" I roll my eyes, but my cheeks flushed with a red brighter than before.

I help Naru out of his chair and sling his arm around my neck in order to get a better posture. Not to mention, my feet were killing me in these heels.

Naru grunts in frustration as I drag him up with me, making a scene within the soft lights of The Kazue.

We struggle out the exit onto the cool sidewalk. The cold air hits me hard against my bare legs. Goosebumps appear on my arms, as well as the chattering of my teeth start to act up. Other than the cold, the city lights were beautiful. I've always had a soft spot for traveling at night. Each passing light seems to catch my view and the stars clear in the night sky.

I stop to take a chance to glance at tonight's sky. With Naru hanging off my shoulder, the fog of my breath, and the cool air whistling through each passing building, it was a perfect ending to a perfect night.

My trance is stopped by Naru. His eyes flutter for a moment, and finally closes them. Slipping out of my grasp, he begins to fall on the cement sidewalk.

"Naru, wake the hell up!" I hold him up by the tips of my fingers. I take his face and tap his forehead. Although, nothing works. He brings me down with him with a grunt.

"NARU!" I scream.

"Ahhhggh..." Naru mumbles on top of me. His breath reeks of alcohol, and his hair scruffed after tonight.

"I can't understand you, you idiot scientist!" I argue, although I know it's no use.

"I said.. You..." He whispers into my face. My breathing intensifies as I realize just how close I am to Naru. He is laying on top of me. His high cheekbones, his slim jaw, and his perfect lips seem to captivate me.

"N-Naru you're not making any sense." I say, trying to push him off of me.

"I said.. You Mai.. I like.." He says, as he flutters his eyes open wide. Tonight was a dark night, and I'm thankful for it because: right then, Naru couldn't see how bright my face was.

"Y-you like?.." I ask, eyebrows furrowing.

Just then, Naru grabs both of my wrists and takes them above my head.

"What ar-"

"What am I doing?" Naru says, his eyebrow twitching. He leans in close to my ear as my eyes still in shock.

"You know exactly what." He says very seriously. Pulling back an inch, he looks my straight in my eyes. My heart flutters with emotions I didn't recognize. But one emotion I did consider. I felt fear

"Y-you are-" I start, but he interrupts me again.

"Don't you like this Mai? Is this what you prefer?" He says, but with more anger. He tightens his grip oh my wrists and pulls them even more above my head.

Fear courses through my body as I look into Naru's glazed eyes. This isn't like him.

"Naru your scaring me." I stumble my words, barely making them audible.

His nostrils flare as he looks straight in my eyes. Anger and irritation settled within the entrances to his soul, but a flicker of sadness peals through his mask and his eyebrows furrow. My heart breaks at the sight. My expression matches his as he speaks again.

"Would you prefer if I was Yasuhara instead?" He spat. My stomach drops with guilt. Although I didn't know why. Why did I feel guilt as soon as Naru said Yasu's name?"

"I-I have no idea what the heck you are talking about." I say as I turn away from Naru. I get a glimpse of him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Mai." He says as he finally let's go of me and rises to his feet. I still lay there awkwardly as my frustration with Naru grows. Did he really have to make me that scared? What was it to him that I talk to Yasu? Jeesh.

"Idiot scientist." I finish as I rise to my feet as well. I brush my now wrinkled dress of any dirty sorts, and look at Naru again. He leans against his white SPR van, while rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

I stop to take a good look at this rare sight. The non-emotional narcissistic idiot scientist fool is completely wasted and almost assaulted his assistant.

I huff at the thought. The corners of my mouth turning upward at Naru's awkwardness.

"Come one, let's get you home." I say, opening up the passenger door.

As I struggle to buckle Naru in his chair, and brushing back my hair, I catch a glimpse of something on this cold fall night. I stop dead in my tracks as I see a figure in the middle of the dead road. The street lights shine in my eyes, and lessen my ability to see it properly.

Blocking the light from my eyes, I yell, "hello?" But no sound erupts. My breathing and Naru's drunken mumbles are the only things heard in the midst of the night. As well as the figure standing doesn't move a single inch. The hairs on the back of my neck straight up as I walk away from the van and my sight adjusts.

"Is somebody there?" I question, but no answer. Instead, I hear Naru's drunken mumbles from behind me.

"Oh shush Naru." I turn back and head towards the van again. But the feeling of eyes still bore into my back.

I shake off the feeling and turn on my engine. I stop to take a moment to adjust myself and put my seatbelt over my chest. I swoop my tangled hair in a bun on the top of my head, while looking in the review mirror. I notice something strange. The figure still behind our van, hadn't moved a single inch. I shake my head and drive out of our parking space. But I feel that feeling once again. I just seen something I couldn't accept. I seen a pair of piercing green eyes that shown through the dark mist of the city. My stomach turning in fear as I continue down the street with only one thought on my mind.

'It was _him_.'

* * *

**Naru Pov**

The first thing I feel is guilt as soon as I wake up. I did some things I regret while I was in my drunken state. My eyes were crusted shut and my head croggy from last night. I moan as I try to moisten my mouth.

"Shh." I feel a danty hand rest in my forehead. "You need to rest." A soft voice tells me as she lays back my head. I do what she says and relax, but not for long. It takes quite awhile to open my eyes and see a flustered Mai inches away from my face.

"Mai?" I question as I begin to sit up. Sharp pains fill my head and I cringe in pain.

"I told you to relax idiot!" She screams, hurting my head even more.

"Okay Mai." I sigh and look at her with one eye. "Just stop screaming."

She huffs in frustration and crosses her arms.

I ignore her fowl mood and continue.

"What happened?" I wrinkle my nose, making it seem as if I didn't remember anything. I did something I will regret for the rest of my life. I scared Mai. I remember everything clearly. The fear shown in her eyes as I tried to make her understand. I tried to convince myself to understand that she hadn't had feelings for Yasu. But I'm only fooling myself. I seen the way Mai looked at him last night. She used to look at me that way 4 years ago.

"Nothing much." Mai speaks up and gives me a shaky smile as she scratches the back of her head.

An awkward silence hovers between the two of us. I give her a questioning look. I could never count on Mai to tell the truth, but in this situation, I'm glad she didn't.

"Uh-" Mai stumbles over to my night stand and holds out a cup and pills.

"Here's some water, and some medicine from last night. I'm sure your head probably hurts." She says as she hands them to me.

I mumble what is supposed to be a "thanks".

"Oh yeah, Naru, I have still have to talk to you about something. Ya know, whenever you feel better." She gives me a half smile and starts to head for the door. I quickly stop her by her wrist. Unknowingly why I did it, I decide to spit it out.

"Mai I know what I did last night, and it was foolish." I quickly say, but I don't look at her in her eyes.

She doesn't say anything but stares and waits for me to continue.

I clear my throat and go on.

"I'm sorry Mai." I say. Awkward silence hovers again, and I try to fill it.

"If I was sober, I would haven't even touched you like that." I huff, but as soon as I said it, I automatically regretted it.

"I-I mean it's not that If I wasn't drunk I still-I wouldn't-" I stumble my words, trying to explain.

Mai rips her hand out of my grasp. Her face painted with pain as her eyes redden.

"It's fine Naru, I don't think anyone would touch me like that." Her voice clogged. "I'm just going to go now."

With that, Mai slams the door behind her. I drop my head into my palms. All I do is hurt Mai every time I do try to get close to her. I let myself out to her, but all I get in return is hate and sadness that clogs my heart every time I think about her. I don't understand these feelings myself. All I understand is that Mai is an important aspect in my life and I don't want to lose her to a player like Yasuhara.

'_Really Oliver?_' A voice tells me inside my head. _'An important 'aspect'?'_

Somehow this voice seems familiar. It doesn't quite sound like my own. No, I'm sure it isn't.

"Eugene." I tell to the wall.

I can hear his giggle inside of my head. _'You know I can hear your thoughts Noll, you don't have to say it_ _out loud_.'

I roll my eyes and head to the bathroom. My brother is already annoying and this is the first time talking to him in quite awhile.

"Where the hell have you been Gene?" I speak up anyways. To talk to gene in my mind always seems strange to me, and hard to understand whose voice is whose.

'_I should be the one asking the questions Oliver. You're the one who left.' _He spat. I can just imagine his happy little smile turning into a sneer. Similar to the one he always gets when we used to fight when we were young.

"I left?" I laugh into the mirror at Eugene's foolishness. "You're the one that left. I haven't seen you in years."

'_That wasn't my fault, you shut me out you idiot-scientist._' He explains.

I roll my eyes. I can just see his pained expression and his puppy eyes that tricked anyone to get what Gene wanted.

"You could have came to me anytime you wanted to." I argue in the mirror. "Now go away I have to get ready for work, and I really would prefer if you didn't watch me shower." I cross my arms.

'_As you wish your highness.'_ Genes mocking tone getting me on the edge.

I growl in frustration. I had absolutely nothing to do with Genes disappearance. He left me. How dare he blame this on me?

I think about it for a long time. Taking my shower, and heading out the door, I head to he office. It might be late in the day, but it's still a work day.

To my surprise, Mai and Lin are there. Lin typing away on his computer and Mai hidden in her little office, going through paper work.

I don't greet them. Instead, I walk through the door and head to my "lair", slamming the door behind me. I don't feel like dealing with Mai, especially after our conversation earlier. I feel a twinge of guilt every time I say or think her name. Mai has had feelings for my brother. I don't think I can deal with Mai having feelings with Yasuhara as well. That doesn't mean that we can't have an 'all business' relationship.

"Mai?" I yell to the room right next to my office.

30 seconds later, a flustered Mai runs to my room with puzzlement written on her face.

"Yes Naru?"

"Sit." I command. My mood turning fowl as I watch her gallop In front of my Desk, like this morning never happened.

"Mai, we have to talk about something." I say and wait for her to question me. But instead, I continue.

"Something like last night will never happen again, nor will we ever talk like we did." I pause to look at her expression. Her eyebrows again furrowed with misunderstandings. "When I left four years ago, that was the end of our friendship. All that is left is no other than business between us."

Silence fills the room as I wait for her to reply. I don't look at her face, instead I fiddle with unwanted documents laying on my desk.

"Why?" Her voice soft, I couldn't tell what she was feeling. But I didn't dare look at her face. For I, was too cowardly to show such kind remarks to Mai.

"It's for the best." Is all I say. "What did you need to discuss with me?" I ask, remembering her distraught face at the dinner table last night, and this morning when she asked so kindly.

Mai says nothing. This is when I finally get the courage to look up.

She was staring at her feet. Her little nose turned down and her eyebrows furrowed in sadness. Pain was now Mai's expression and I knew I had hurt her again.

Who was I to Mai? She has no right to be sad. This is only a business relationship, and I want to keep it that way. For hers, and for mine.

"Mai?" I command, my irritation showing.

"Ah yes.." Her voice cracks, as she gives me a smile I know all too well how fake it is.

"You needn't to worry about me Naru, it was nothing." She gets up to leave, but stops just before the door. As if hesitating to say something, all she mumbles is, "I'll get your tea.."

Guilt clogs my own being as she gently shuts the door behind her. The lump deep in my throat thankfully hadn't shown when I was talking to her. When I left for England, I suffered great pain to leave Mai. How could she not love my brother? Everyone had. Even when he was dead, my parents showed great appreciation for Gene more than me. The way Mai looks at Yasuhara, it sickens me to the point of my eyes watering. I never grew out of the stage of jealousy. In fact, I don't think I ever will. Mai deserves someone without these jealously issues, or temper problems. She deserves someone who will appreciate her every second of the day. Through out today, and when I got home, I couldn't help thinking that that person who would appreciate Mai could be me.

* * *

Typing this on an ipad sure is a challenge!

Thank you for all those sweet reviews! :3


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Crazy

(Mai Pov)

The day was like any other day. Celebrating was over, and it was back to work in the little SPR office. It was the same. Lin's typing was heard through my door and Naru was hidden away in his cave for the whole day. The only time I'd ever see him was when he'd ask for tea. Reluctantly, I marched into the kitchen and began my process. Today, the only thing that was different was that I had no one to talk to. Naru had made it clear that we were to have no relationship past business. It broke my heart. Although, I wasn't surprised. Naru has better things to do than to deal with my drama and inconveniences. It still doesn't mean that it hurt.

I sigh and lay back into my chair. My eyes start to burn every time I start to think about that self centered egotistical jerk. His words hit me hard, but that doesn't mean I can't make myself feel at least a little better.

I open my drawer to my desk and rummage through it. Seconds later, I find my IPod and gently click my earbuds into them. Listening to depressing music somehow fills the gap I yearn for. Other research I've read have said otherwise and actually makes you feel even more terrible. I've dealt with anxiety and depression for years, and this seems to be the best medicine.

I lean back in my chair, humming the words to my favorite song. An American song, written by the Beatles called "Hey Jude." It's a common song, that's for certain. I used to listen to this when Id run around in the back yard, with this on the radio. My mom would be cooking in the kitchen, and my dad rocking back and forth on his chair on the front deck. I had a good life, good family. Things end, but this song never goes away. Listening to this song brings back memories of people, the scent, and sight I can never experience ever again. But this song continues to live on, and will forever, even after the people who remember me fade away into nothingness.

I must have been close to sleeping, because Naru had come into my office and shut my music off.

"Hey!" I yell but close my mouth shut just in time to realize who it was.

"Mai, I don't pay you to sleep. Now get. Back. To. Work." He gives me a death glare and slams the door behind him. I roll my eyes and put my earbuds back in. I've already finished my work, that idiot scientist. It's break time for Mai.

I smile a little and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

(Naru pov)

"I swear Lin, all she does is fool around!" I growl in frustration to my thankfully calm friend beside me. Lin was still typing away on his computer with the same expression on his face: boredom. Lin and I have always been the same. He's the only person I can open up to, other than Mai. Lin's been there for me for years since I was a child. He hated me at first, due to his disagreements with the Japanese, but I told him he was a fool. From then on, we've been friends since.

Lin just gives me a grunt in return. I don't usually complain like this around Lin, but God damn it. I couldn't help keeping my anger bottled up inside.

I sigh and brush my hair with my fingers. I stand there awkwardly deep in thought. As I turn back around to my office, Lin stops me by my wrist.

"You know Noll, Mai cares for you dearly." Is all he says. I don't acknowledge the thought. Instead I stomp into my office, unknowingly where my anger had came from.

Cars racing and the clicks of my pen preoccupy me for hours on end hidden in my little office. No work to do, and no research to entertain me.

I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"Mai tea." I yell into the next room once again.

10 minutes later, a brunette clumsily balances a tea pot and 3 classic blue cups aligned.

"Why do you have 3 other cups mai?" I question her.

She gives me a shaky smile as she walks over to my desk.

"Ah yes." She says, setting down a glass cup. "I sort of made an appointment with a client.."

I give her a questioning look. "Without my consent?" My nose flaring.

"This is exactly what I was talking about Naru. You won't take anyone's case. You just sit here in your office doing God knows what." Placing her hands on her hips, she sighs and continues. "Just trust me on this one. They'll be here any minute."

I actually agree with Mai. I give her a glare anyway as she turns on her heel to the door.

On her way out, she hesitates.

"Just be nice, okay?" She says placing a hair behind her ear.

I don't reply, but let her tap her way outside of my office.

"Why does Mai always frustrate me?"

Only 20 minutes later I hear her footsteps again. I don't bother to wait for her to knock on my door. Instead, I walk out with a bored look on my face, as I see her stunned expression looking up from below me.

"C-clients here." She stumbles as her cheeks flare up.

I roll my eyes, trying to make sure I didn't look stunned as well. Mai ran into me just as I walked through the door. Her face implanting my chest.

I cough and quickly glide past her and come to face to face with a woman. Her rosie cheeks and her red lips popping her features. She flutters her eyes as her delicate hands resting upon her forearms. The woman seems to be in her 70s as I notice creases surround her blue eyes and her grey hair curled delicately, ending just above her jawline.

"Hello, I'm Jidai Matsuri, and I live by the Inoues." She gives me a deep bow and her purse the same color as her lips fall to her side.

"Please sit." I say

"Now what seems to be the problem?" I continue, capturing my chin in my hand.

Her expression changes to confusion. Wrinkling her forehead she asks me, "My my deary, Don't you recognize the Inoue's name?" Her soft voice grandmothers voice squeaks at the last word.

I stay quiet waiting for her to continue.

She sighs and flutters her eyelashes. "Well this is a rare sight indeed."

"Please ma'm, I'd like to get this over with." My irritation itching it's way out of my emotionless mask.

"Yes, yes, sorry. You see, I live by the Inoues. They are very well known, especially around this area." She gives me a quick glance as if I would somehow recognize the name. I stare blankly at her disappointed frown. "Well no need deary, I will let you in on today's gossip." The corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

She inches closer to the edge of the black couch from across of me. She leans in close with her hand "hiding" the words forming from her lips.

"The Inoues have a legend you see." Her toothy smile wide as she continues. I lean in closer as well, my curiosity taking over me. "The Inoues were always the perfect family. They were rich in money, looks, and they were believed to be the most generous family in Japan. Until one day 30 years ago, they mysteriously disappeared." She leans back to examine my expression.

It was the same as before. I roll my eyes at the crazy old woman. "I don't have time for things like this case. Mai-" I yell, but is interrupted.

"-no no please." She grabs my sleeve with both of her hard callused hands. "I haven't finished-" she leans in close.

"T-there's a rumor around town." She continues, her hands starting to shake. "You see, the wife and husband had a child. Rumor has it that the father had gone mad. He had caught his wife cheating, or so they say. The father was outraged in his state. He killed his wife, the wife's lover. Afterwards, he had hung himself on the ceiling fan." She stops and points upwards. Her shankin hand polished ever so delicately with white paint. "Right above his wife's slaughtered body."

"What had happened to the child?" My curiosity getting the better of me.

"Everyone had forgotten the child. Gossip tells me that the father had murdered the child too. But no one had found evidence, nor could tell how in the world they could escape without a trace. It's been a mystery since years, until now." I seen a flash of craze pass through her eyes, but it quickly flickers away as she inches away from me.

"I've seen the child. It was a little girl, about 11. I had thought she must be back, but that's impossible. If she was back, he would be in her late 30's."

I stare at the woman for a long time. Her story seems rather interesting to say the least. But she's an old woman, how would I know if she's telling the truth?

As I was about to reject, I glance over to my assistant. Her eyes big and worrisome as she looks back at me.

The words start to form in her pink plump lips. "Naru, please." She beggingly whispers from across the room.

I shut my eyes tight as I sigh. I couldn't help but give in.

"Tell me more about the Inoues."

* * *

(Mai pov)

The ride there seemed long within the hour it took us to get to the Inoue's house. The bumpy ride lead us back deep within the forest, surrounded by neighbors here and there. The trees starting to change colors to a vibrant reds and oranges. The subtle breeze brushing my bare legs as I mistakably wore shorts that day, with a long sleeved sweater cozed up close against my chest.

When I said the Inoue's 'house', I meant mansion. My eyes widen as I walk up to the cracked steps to the black Victorian home of the Inoue's. Black shutters closed, and the balcony are the first things I see when I knock on the door.

"Mai, no one is in there, you don't have to knock." Naru sounds from behind me. I blush but quickly come up with an excuse.

"Jeese Naru, you never know." I reply and turn the knob with my cold fingers. Leaves blow in from behind me, opening the door wide. My breath shutters as my feet echo throughout the entry way of the mansion. Giant cobwebs hang from every corner I see, and dust that has settled for years has changed, forming from my footsteps.

"Wow." Is all I say to Naru next to me. The place was terrifying, but the thought that this was a home makes a warm, fuzzy feeling erupt inside of me.

"Naru this place is amazing! What do you think?" I turn around at my boss to see his reaction. His face was like another day. It had shown boredom and dissatisfaction, which didn't necessarily surprise me. His raven black hair swishing in the breeze, covering almost half of his face. Pale skin, and his ice cold eyes matching his mood as he brushes past me without a word. My heart tightens at his action. I stand there motionless, looking out the open door of the mansion. Tears soon came welling up in my eyes. A trickle of fear runs through my body that Naru and I will never have a friendship again, and that he will never look at me the way he did on our day off. Did he ever look at me that way? Or maybe that's what I wanted to believe?

As quickly as they came, my tears were blinked back in a hurry, just in time when Lin arrived.

"Lin, good, you're here. I need you to do something for me." Naru sounded from across the room. Him and Lin started talking to each other and left me standing there.

"I'll go get equipment." I said, but neither of them had taken a glance.

Taping my way out, the temperature was the same as it was inside: cold. Hauling equipment after equipment is a difficult job. You have to make sure to put it in the precise spot the narcissist wants you to put it. In addition, it's heavier than what it looks like. My arms were never that fit to begin with, nor with my legs crawling up the steps to the mansion from the van.

My arms felt better though. Numerous scars still shown, even in a short sleeved shirt. They healed well, but I very time I look at them, I couldn't help but be sickened. My throat closes up, and my teeth clench, holding back the nausea of memories and painful experiences.

Naru must have thought I'd gotten them from an accident because of how clumsy I am. I wouldn't blame him. It doesn't mean it still doesn't bother me.

The last piece of equipment was finally in my flimsy arms, going up to the mansion steps once again. It was completed surrounded by woods. Just a ways back, was my friends house, the old woman. I had met her earlier on the phone and she seemed like a nice enough lady. I knew her story seemed outrageous, but the fear in her voice told me otherwise.

Setting down the last equipment, I tried to talk to Naru once again.

"Hey Naru.." I start, not realizing where I'm going with the conversation.

"Yes, Mai?" He stares at his computer on our brought in table.

"Where are we gonna sleep tonight?" I mentally pat myself on the back for coming up with a question.

"Here." He says flatly.

"Here? Why can't we stay at-"

"At the old woman's house from across the street? Mai, you know we would get nothing done because you'd be chit-chatting the entire time. Now go do something." He commands and turns back to his computer.

Naru might make fun of me all the time, and say I'm worthless, but his words hurt. There was a time when Naru and I made fun of each other, but that was four years ago. These days I take them seriously. He has changed a lot, and I second guess his words frequently due to our new status as "boss and assistant". I wonder sometimes if the words he says to me are true. If they aren't, they must have truth to them in some way. The thought makes my stomach turn, and my heart drop down. But I shake it off, and do what my boss says.

"Yeah, mhkay Naru." I whisper, and walk my way outside of the main room.

Deciding to explore the mansion wasn't as bad as I thought it would end up. The entry way split off into two different rooms: the kitchen on the left and the dining room on the right. I didn't take notice to them, I went upstairs instead. The main run down stairs had also split off into two different staircases. It then rapped around the entire main room into a loft that was eye capturing. The left of the mansion had too many rooms to count. Naru also wouldn't let me go in them alone. The right although seemed very peculiar to me.

Tiptoeing my way down the right hallway, a crack of a door caught my attention. A soft light had shone through the dark hallway of the Inoue's home. Maybe I was crazy, but I was sure no one had gone through this part yet, only me. I hesitate for a moment.

'Naru will kill me if he found me this far into the mansion.' The thought repeated in my mind for a whole 10 minutes. Standing there, I finally decided to go back. Turning on my heal, I swore I had heard the soft playing of a classic piano. I shook it off, and went to the next room.

I ended up on the place I wanted to be the most: the balcony.

It was rather strange. The whole place seemed like it would collapse any minute, but when I went on the balcony, it was the most sturdy place about this house. It had new paint, which didn't match the rest of the house. It was red. The wood had almost seemed like somebody replaced it repeatedly, digging out the nails one by one.

Scratching the surface of the balcony, I looked up from the troublesome case, and overlooked the view of every tree in the forest. Smoke patches were seen in the distance from other households as well during the beginning of fall. My bare legs were stung by the cold in its autumn fury. The day had just began to set, when I realized way out in the distance there was a shack. Squinting my eyes, I tried to see the label on the side.

"Inoue's..." I read to myself. "...Fi...shing Shack..?" My eyes widen at the realization. "An ice fishing shack!"

The Inoues must have ice fished during the winter, but who would leave their shack sitting there?

Shielding my eyes from nothing particular, I look past the brushes and trees and finally see what I've been looking for. There was a questionable long dock right above the silent waters of a lake unknown to me.

The water was still as can be, and it's dock making ripples could even be seen. My eyes had finally adjust to how far it was. Just then, staring intently through the shrubs to the lake, a little girl had walked into my view from the forest. Squinting more, I leaned in to get a better view.

She stood there for while motionless as she looked up to the waters. My confusion got the better of me, and I thought of millions of questions to why she could be here. My internal conflict was stopped when she slowly tapped her way into the rickety dock.

"Hey!" I yelled from the balcony. My voice weak and frail. I needed to let this girl know it's dangerous to go on that dock, especially since it's so far out into the lake. "Stop! It's dangerous!" I yelled, stronger this time.

The girl hadn't done anything. She stood there on the edge of the dock, holding her bright pink skirt tight in both hands. Slowly, she inched closer and closer to the edge. My heart starts to beat fast and hard.

"Stop!" I yell, but every time I do, she grows closer. "Please!" She must have turned around at one time, because she was staring right at me. Fear and sadness had shone on her face even from this distance. The girl mouthes something I didn't comprehend. I didn't have time to think about it because with that, the dock collapses, bringing the girl down with her.

"Noo!" I screech and run myself down stairs, past the main room.

"Naru!" I yell, but it falters because my tears clog my ever being. "Naru!" I cry, but I don't waste anytime to get to the girl. My heart bursting, and my shaky knees raced through the forest. I picked up my speed as I didn't bother to wait for Naru or Lin. My legs scratched, and my face wore up from the branches slapping me every time I took a step.

Heart pounding, and hands shaken, I finally arrived at the dock. "Hello!?" I yell, although I'm out of breath. Only to realize, that something I didn't understand happened. The dock was still there. Untouched, and unbroken.

"What the?!" I yell, but my knees finally giving in and collapsing in the soft mud. Placing my head in my hands, I cry silently.

"Mai!" A deep voice behind me sounds.

I didn't bother to look up. My whole body had been shaking. My mind racing with questions and the fact that everything I just saw never happened. Most of all, was the girls terrified face. The girl was young, and beautiful. Her fear shown through the forest, as she looked straight into my eyes, and silently pleaded to me. Utter horror was plastered on her face as she slipped away into dark waters.

"I should have done something!" I wail into someone's shoulder. I was being hugged by someone I didn't have time to figure out who.

They silently shush me and pat my hair back. My cries lessen every time they do, like its a medicine only meant for me.

My stomach twists and turns as that certain someone carries me back to the mansion. Only one thought preoccupies my mind now.

'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

I'm soooooooo excited to write this case!

Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**(Naru Pov)**

"What the hell is wrong Mai?" I lean in close to her frail body. She sat on her knees in the mud, crying silently to herself as she mumbled words I couldn't understand.

"I should have done something!" She wails, as she falls back into my chest. Her body had been ice cold, and her body shaking hard. I don't hesitate to pick Mai up. With the scoop of my arms under her neck and knees, we rush back to the mansion.

"Shh, Mai, you are alright." I whisper next to her ear. Her cries silent, as if she's reaching for someone. Her pink lips turn blue, along with her fingers turning a raw red. Mai no longer suffers shaking from being scared, she's shivering because of the cold.

Setting her down on a cobwebbed infested couch, I capture her face in my hands. I was so surprised by how cold she is, I jump back.

Her shivering is intense now. My mind races to what to do. Why was she so cold in just autumn? Why is she turning blue?

If that wasn't only enough to worry about, I noticed her hair was damp with water as well, along with her clothes.

"What the?!" I yell to no one particular. Lin stood by me as baffled and terrified as I was.

"Naru-her clothes-." He says, but I intervene.

"Yes I know-Lin, go get towels and blankets. Now." I order. He was already on the job.

Touching Mai's clothes, they seemed to have gotten even more wet when she hasn't even been in water. I don't think on it much.

I gently took Mai's soaken sweater off above her head, and her little shorts that glided down her legs. The first-aid to prevent hypothermia or frost bite is to take off their clothes that trap cold in. Second is to provide any warmth possible to the victim. 3rd, if there isn't heater or warmth provided, you use your own body heat to help the victims.

Taking off my jacket, then my shirt, I quickly wrap around Mai's body, placing the jacket on top of us. Lin came in minutes later and had brought blankets. I made sure not to crush her in any sort of way. So I had my back to the couch, with Mai in front of me. I held her hands around her body, as Lin gently covered us both up. Her shivers had calmed down immediately, as Lin dried her hair. Using my own legs, I placed her feet under me so they hadn't felt cold as well.

We stayed like that for hours on end. I had grown uncomfortable especially with Lin sitting there. He must have noticed because he walked out of the room some time later and left me alone. I sighed a great relief of embarrassment I was put in. The other half of me although, didn't care. I wanted to help Mai. Her pale skin, and those brown eyes turned dull that it made me want to punch whoever did this. But who did do this? Mai was never in the water and she was perfectly dry when Id seen her. So what the hell is going on with her?

Confusion was now my enemy as I fought internally all night long, with Mai's breath against my chest. Her steadiness had made me fall asleep as well. Holding tight to her hands, I had forgotten why we were in this position. It made me feel that Mai was mine. No one could hold my beautiful flower like I was, or study every detail of her peaceful face this close. The urge to kiss her seemed unbearable as the night dragged on. Her soft lips had caught a piece of her brown hair that moved when ever she breathed in or out.

Shifting my weight, I moved hand to her face. I examined it closer than Id ever done. I gently removed the unwanted piece of hair and placed it behind her ear, like she always does. Smiling, I closed my eyes as well, holding her hands tighter than I ever had before.

* * *

**(Mai pov)**

_Darkness was the first thing I thought of. I was trapped. My lungs were burning from suffocating all this time in a little box made up of a cool metal that stung the sides of my arms. Light beamed from a little opening above me, that shot into my eyes._

_"H-hello?" I yell, panic showing in my voice. The sound of heavy footsteps were heard nearby._

_"Please?" I studder, my throat clogged up from tears. I hit on the box surrounding me._

_"Help!" I scream, banging even more on the walls surrounding me. The box was tiny, that made me scrunch up my knees up to my chest._

_The box had started to move like someone had picked it up._

_"Wha-what the hell is happening to me?" I yell, but failing to be heard by the footsteps carrying me. I lean in close to the little peep hole above me, trying to see anything that's useful._

_Brush and trees are the first things I see. Patches of smoke I'm guessing from nearby houses are seen in the sky. My heart beats hard against my chest. Fear courses through my veins as time drags on. Short rapid breathes increase my panic while the person carrying me quickens their steps. I'm guessing from my weight of this box and me, it's a man._

_I cry silently to myself and rock back and forth in my confined space for what had seemed like an eternity. When finally, the man stops. The sounds of birds singing for the forest had gone silent._

_Sitting there for ten minutes, I get the courage to say something._

_"Hello?" But with that question, I'm thrown into freezing water._

_I'm sinking fast. Water leaks through the little peep hole to which I thought was my friend._

_"No no no no!" I scream, attempting to plug the whole with my finger. The pressure increases, and another hole escapes through below me. Tears and Mucous stream down my face. My cries are so terrifying that they can't escape through my mouth. Hole after hole open up. My box filling up with water slowly but surely. My panic now is to give up, and let the water take me faster, or plug up the holes, and die slower. The choices seem unreal and unholy, but time can overpower me. I pick my first choice. I let go of the holes, letting the water consume me whole. My fears die with my energy. I gently close my eyes as it brings my head under. The pain is sharp with cold, and my lungs are on fire, but I refuse to scream. Holding my breath dies out fast. My lungs scream for air, but I'm stubborn, and I will not let them have what they want. Losing consciousness gets to me where I wanted to be._

_The burning stops. I'm floating. I'm where no one can touch me. Breathing doesn't seem like a necessity anymore as I open my eyes one last time. The peep hole still shoots sunlight through my dark box. The sun was bright and beautiful on this autumns day. My cries were forgotten and breathing hadn't seemed important as I looked straight into the suns rays. Memories flashed in my head of baked cookies and a mothers love. Friendship, family, and Naru were the last things I thought of as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep._

I woke with a start that morning. I felt warm and cozy. Relief washes over me as I open my eyes, and see that my previous experience had been a dream. Nightmares like that one hadn't happened in a while.

I moan as I shift myself on the very comfortable couch.

"You're awake, good." A deep voice next to me says, and makes me jump and screech.

"Mai, you're so loud." My boss says next to me.

"N-Naru what the hell?" I question, knowing well that my face is a color abnormal than it usually is. Naru was literally hugging me against himself.

"Mai, calm down." He says, as he sits himself up, pulling the blankets down with him. He shirtless as well. My face couldn't have been more red in that moment. Also, I don't think I could have drooled as much in my life time.

"You could take a picture." He says as he winks at me, but he suddenly hesitates. His eyes linger on me for a second, but he quickly turns away in embarrassment. My eyebrows furrow in question at Naru's face. I follow Naru's gaze down to my body. Screeching, I fall to the floor.

"W-hy am I half naked?!"

"You tell me." His mood shifts as he shoots me a glare. "You were freezing last night. Like you jumped in the lake over there."

My thoughts jumble up in my mind. Confusion hit me like a ton of bricks. I had a nightmare last night about a lake.. I was drowning in a lake.

"Oh my god." Using his name in vain, I land my head in my hands.

"This-this is bad." I pace back and forth, unknowingly how ridiculous I must look in my underwear.

Naru sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What is bad, Mai?" I could tell his patience was reaching its limit as he gets up as well.

I had a dream last night. It wasn't like any other dream people have, it was my power. My power is that I can tell how a person died by seeing the ghost itself. The ghost first has to get me alone in order to make me understand their pain and their struggle before they had died In the previous life.

"Naru-it's my power." I explain, trying to get it organized in my head. "I had a dream last night that I was drowning." My head spinning. Although my voice hadn't shown the hesitation I felt before saying 'drowning'. The dream was still vivid in my mind. Every aching pain in my lungs were etched into my brain. The smell of algae close to my senses were never to go away, and somehow I knew this.

"Mai, you didn't just have a dream, you were drowning in real life." He explains, his mouth turning downward. His angry face was now distraught. Dark creases lay beneath his beautiful blue eyes that reflected the morning sunrise.

"Th-the dream must happen in real life too." I choke on the words 'real life'. My life had been in danger last night, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You're saying that when you have a dream, it can effect you here as well?" He continues, but not directly at me. Naru asks it to himself, beginning his process of understanding something he's never heard of.

"Yes Naru and that's not all-" I continue, but he cuts me off.

"Lin! Get in here!" He yells to the next room beside us. Naru must have been oblivious to the fact that we were in our undergarments in that moment.

"Uh-wait a sec Lin." He continues as he finically realizes my frustration with getting my clothes on. My face back to tomato color, I struggle to get my shorts on.

"Naru, where the heck is my shirt?" I struggle through the pile of blankets. My embarrassment grows as my boss has been staring at me this whole time.

"Hm?" He says, getting out of a daze.

"My shirt!" I repeat, nostrils flaring and anger itching to show.

He immediately rummages through the piles, throwing each unwanted clothing across the room. Twiddling my thumbs I say, "did you find it?"

"No." He replies with a straight face. Awkwardly standing there, I'm speechless.

"Here," he continues, grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt. He raises it above his head.

"Take my shirt."

I was about to refuse, but the situation I was currently in couldn't be argued with.

Reluctantly, I threw his shirt over my head. It was black with a collar that came right up to my neck, and still warm with Naru. His smell had sunk in his shirt, and I couldn't help but blush.

Butterflies had escaped somewhere deep inside my belly. My cheeks had started to hurt from smiling. Giddiness and embarrassment had followed in its footsteps. The thought of me wearing Naru's shirt had made me happy. There's something about a boys smell that makes a girl crazy. Smelling Naru's shirt had made me remember all the good times I've had with him, and his arrogant self. My luck to be with Naru is by far the only blessing I've ever received.

"Mai, pay attention you idiot." Naru speaks up as soon as he realized the stupid grin on my face. Just like that, the butterflies had been captured again deep down in my stomach, where they may not return again until a certain someone can free them.

"..Yes Naru." I repy, taking the bottom hem of his shirt, which had reached down over my white shorts.

"Lin, you can come in now." He continues, as shirtless Naru takes a seat next to me.

Walking through the door, his hair brushes the top of the door frame. "Well this is an interesting sight." His face bored and not entertained. Although I didn't know how he couldn't have been.

"Mai has some explaining to do, Lin." He shoots me a glare from beside me as he leans his elbows on his knees. His muscles as big as my head had almost made me slur my words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Honesty was in my voice. Good.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. A piece of his raven black hair had fallen into the crease of his face.

"There's plenty enough worthy assistants that would gladly work with me." Naru starts, giving me an irritated look.

"No one would work with you Naru." I replied, knowing well that I won't fall into this trap.

"Are you sure Mai? I do have the looks." He smirks, but I roll my eyes in return. My mind had been set on making sure Naru doesn't get his way.

"Fine." He says, getting up from his seat next to me. "I'll just have to lower your pay."

I gave in. "No no no! I'll tell you Naru-just give me some time."

"No. Now Mai. There are things you have been keeping from me." Naru's voice boomed. A vein had popped on the rim of his tricep, leading down to his strong hands, as the clenched into a fist. A bead of sweat had formed on my hairline.

"I can't-Naru just please understand it'll take me time." I explain, but the look on my boss's face had told me he didn't care.

"Time?" He takes a stride towards me as he angles his finger in my direction. "You almost died last night. We don't have time."

Hurt filled his eyes as he let go a breath. My heart clenched in a way that made me nauseous.

"Naru, maybe Mai is right. Just give her some time." The man I had forgotten in this ruckus had spoke. His deep voice waking me up from my thoughts.

My boss hesitated. He looked at Lin for a while. His face not moving an inch as he rearranged his thoughts. He gently closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He said, as he got up and slammed the door behind him.

Relief still had not reached my thoughts. I knew that I had to explain to Naru what was going on with me.

My heart started to beat harder in the few seconds the silence.

I knew somehow I had to retell the events that occurred that night. The terrifying experience that had cursed my life. Those piercing green eyes had scared me physically, and mentally. The man had come into my life, tricking me into believing he had good intentions as he asked me to dinner that chilling night.

I remember the smirk form on his handsome face. His once beautiful eyes had turned wicked, as his shoulders had leaned forward, ready to catch me at any moment. My heart hammering in my chest, as I turned to run away. His footsteps had matched mine no later than 10 seconds. Tackling me to the ground, my cream colored dress, embroidered with diamonds that glinted from the faded street lights had tore at the knee from snagging on a rock.

Struggling to get up to my feet, the green-eyed man wrenches his hands from beneath him and scorches his fingers underneath my ankle.

I scream in agony, I continue to struggle against his strength. The man had me chained by his hand in the wet alleyway. Turning my way towards him, reaction sets in. Swinging my leg back, I bring it back with a loud crunch to his nose. He screams loud, and he lets go to cradle is half broken bloody nose. Hope had flickered in my eyes as I continue to run down to darkness, with no sounds of a presence behind me.

My breaths are ragged, but I continue to run.

'Run run run.' Is all I think. My ankles feel on fire, and my lungs burning hot, but I continue to trample down to unknown whereabouts. The town was dead during that time of the night. No sign of people had been seen. Stores were lined perpendicular to each other as I seen my reflection in each.

Every step I took farther away from the green-eyed man had replaced fear with hope and relief. The effects finally took place, and salty tears began to run down my face. Stars danced above me, as they seemed to move constantly, as I began to tire. My knees wanted to give out in that moment, but the stars gave me hope.

The dancing stars had brightened every night, and never disappointed their viewers. Their radiance captivated everyone in an autumns night like this. The clouds had been their enemy, hiding their beauty, but little did everyone know, the stars still danced for them. Just like how I was still running in the midst of night, with no one to recognize my struggle.

The night was suddenly brightened behind me down the sidewalk. Craning my neck, headlights burned my eyes. Hope filled my ever being. Help had came.

I stopped abruptly, sliding my heels into the concrete.

"Help! Help!" Raising my hands, I attempted to wave them down. "Please stop your car!" My voice weak and frail, but knowing well they can see me.

Running into the road, I stopped the car with my hands and struggle to go to the drivers window.

I didn't need to. The driver had already gotten out.

"Plea-" I began , but I'm was stopped by a familiar face. A short pudgy man gave me an ugly toothy smile. His fowl breath could even be smelt where I stood.

"Mai, fancy seeing you here." He said, his sneer increasing as he notices my state of struggle.

"What do you want with me?!" I cried.

"You know exactly what we want, Mai Taniyama. Your powers." He said, his double chin grew as he frowned.

"I don't know what your talking ab-" I start.

"Oh you know exactly." he spat. "Do you know how many people would kill for what you have Mai?"

"I-I don't know, but I'm not who you think I am. A-All I can do is contact the dead, I can't do the other things you mentioned."

He slammed the door behind him. His sneer growing as he took heavy steps approaching me. His suspenders tightened as he breathed out.

"Lier." He spat. The next moment I know, I'm running again. Running for my life as two headlights chased after me. The green eyed man had scared me from behind the corner and had caught me. Scratching my arms, I had eventually gotten away through numerous alleyways.

My 16 year old self back then hadn't realized what the fat man had meant. After the event, I haven't seen them since. Paranoia overruled me every night since then. Locking doors, and a gun had been kept in my room. Every little sound had had me on edge.

Lin had snapped me out of my trance. The silence disappeared, and in its place was Lin's voice.

"Mai, Naru is just trying to help.." He says as he looks at me with thoughtful eyes.

"I know Lin," I said. "I know."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the very late update. My bad. It took me forever to write this chapter, but I think got it down. Ill try my best to update faster!

R&R


	9. Chapter 9: The Heart and Mind

**(Naru pov)**

Her back was straight as a pole, facing me while she poured hot tea in a elegant intricate glass. Her delicate hands grasped the metal handle of the tea pot, the tea water-falling out of the spigot into my cup. The scent of Mai's tea filled my nose, and made a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

My black shirt had reached over her shorts as she walked over here, balancing a tray. The shirt seemed to drown little Mai and I could barely stifle a laugh.

Mai's face although held a pained expression and her mouth held in a tight small frown that made her almond eyes even more big.

Her concentration was hard set on the tray from the counter to the dining room where I sat. Although the place was old and dusty, it's electricity and utilities worked just fine here out in the woods, which had made my job easier. I never forgot to pack a tea kettle and some glasses just for the good of myself and Lin.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I start, although she doesn't dare look up to my face. Her head was tucked close to her neck as she filled with the kettle and my tea.

"Time." Is all she replies, as she takes a seat across from me.

I sigh and take two hands to my cup, hesitating about what I was going to say.

"I want to help you Mai, but I can't do that if you won't let me try."

Mai's face turns angry quickly and she slams her cup down and spills hot tea on her hands.

"Help me? I wanted you to Naru but you were-" she rants, but turns away just as I see red form in the whiteness of her eyes.

"Gone?" I finish for her.

"Yes!" She replies as she looks up back at me, tears welling up in her eyes. For once in my life, I don't argue. I don't say a word to her comment. I had left Mai, and it kills me to think that I left her here alone. I deserve punishment for my narcissistic ways all these years. It's time for me to except the guilt feeling and let Mai rant on me, even if she does for the rest of my life.

I don't say a word, but I look away. My heart clenches a way it hadn't in a while. My throat stings with hurt and sadness that I don't decide to say anything.

As dast as her anger had came, she returns to her normal.

"-I'm sorry Naru, I shouldn't blame you for leaving me like that." She says with a lighter tone. "I shouldn't have made you in that awkward position four years ago when I admitted I liked you."

I shake my head, because I didn't know how to reply to it. It had been true it made me feel awkward, but that doesn't give me an excuse to leave her for four years

"Let's just forget about it." I quickly reply.

She nods her head in agreement.

Silence then begins to hover as I take a sip of my delicious tea. I didn't bother to help her clean up the mess, instead I watched her awkwardly scoop it up with a wet rag.

"Mai," I begin with a sour face. "Can you at least tell me what your dream was about?"

She takes a quick glance at me as she finishes the remnants of the tea on the floor. The tea was hot, it had probably hurt her hand.

"Fine." She sighed to me and took a seat again.

"What do you want to know?" She continued with a stern look plastered on her face.

"Everything." I said, picking at my sleeves of my new hoodie sweatshirt. It had been hidden away in my suitcase, and I unfortunately had no other shirt other than this one.

"Well it started when I was looking over the balcony Naru. I was just enjoying the view when I seen a little girl-." She stops when I intervene.

"What did she look like?" I said, getting a notebook out from a suitcase nearby.

"She had very dark hair-short so she was about 9 or 10. She was wearing a bright pink dotted skirt and a white sweater."

"Did she seem like an evil spirit to you?" I continue and look up from my notebook.

"No she seemed just like a normal little girl." Mai choked on the words 'little girl.' My eyebrows furrow, but I move on.

"Alright, continue." I said with a nod of my head.

"Well she started to walk on that rickety dock out there, and I told her to stop." She explains. "But she just wouldn't Naru. S-She didn't stop one second. She fell right through into freezing waters."

I stayed silent for Mai to recover herself.

"The next thing I knew, I ran to her without a second thought. I reached the dock. It wasn't broken Naru. It was completely untouched, and no sign of the girl had been there either."

Mai's experience completely unfazed me. It was a spirit playing a trick on you to get you alone. And that's exactly what it accomplished.

"I felt dizzy and I fell to my knees. It was like I couldn't control my body or my cries or anything really. It was pure terror." She explains, her hands in her hair.

"Suddenly I just blacked out. All I remember was somebody carrying me." Her voice soft and frail like an angels whispers.

I captured my chin in my hand, resting on the top of my forearm. Thoughts and explanations clouded my mind several times before I had spoke again.

"What was your dream about Mai?"

A pained look appears on her face suddenly as she takes a deep breath.

"I was trapped Naru." She started, her eyes fluttering. "I was in some sort of metal box that wouldn't open. It was really small and it seemed like I was in there for hours. It was really cold, so it must have been sometime during winter."

"Is that all?" I question, writing more information in my little handy notebook.

"N-no." She stutters as she fiddles with her hands in her lap.

"Somebody had picked up my box and we walked for quite a while."

"Do you know who? Did they speak at all?" I ask again with more curiosity in my voice.

"No they didn't.. But I figured since they picked me up it was a man." She replies with her eyebrows furrowed, and her little nose turned down towards her lap.

"We walked down some sort of path in these woods for a while.. Until he stopped suddenly. Then he-then he-" Mai's voice shakes, but she continues with a quick lick of her dry lips,

"He threw me into freezing water." Her cracked voice clenching my heart.

"Alright Mai, that's all I need to know." I land a hand on her shoulder. Just because I'm her boss doesn't mean I shouldn't care about the well being of my assistant.

She takes a quick nod and a corner of her mouth turns upwards, attempting a smile.

"Thanks." She says as a piece of her brunette hair falls from the grasp of her ear into her face. It was either my unexisting OCD acting up, or just the fact that I wanted to touch Mai. But the next thing I know, I'm standing inches away from Mai, as she sits below me by my waist. I gently take her small chin, lifting her eyes to mine, and remove the unwanted piece of hair back behind her ear with a stroke of my hand.

I stand there a while. So surprised by my own actions, I couldn't move an inch.

" Naru?" Mai says with a questioning look. Her cheeks brushed with red as I quickly back away.

I don't say anything, but instead walk out of the room, with awkward silence hovering over both of us.

A bead of sweat forms on the crease of my forehead as I rush to a random room within the dusty mansion. My breathing ragged and desperate to get away from Mai, and to get a hold of myself.

I quickly shut the door and lean my back against it. Sighing, I close my eyes.

'What is wrong with me?' I ask myself over and over again.

Sleeping next to Mai all night had made an urge that I hadn't felt before. The smell of her strawberry shampoo, the sight of her glossy lips, and seeing her soft milky skin had me captivated. I had held her a way I had never done before and it's made me think differently.

It is true I had an attraction towards Mai before, but last night had got me to think differently. Holding her in my arms just had made me realize how special she is.

10 minutes ago, when I moved that piece of hair out of her face, it was only an excuse to touch her once again.

"Damn it!" I yell to no one particular, slamming my fist against the door, with dust falling down into my face.

I land my head in my hands, when all of the sudden, a familiar voice sounds from the back of my mind, creating a warm fuzzy feeling that I've felt plenty of times before.

'_Geesh Oliver, you have it bad_.' The voice says.

"Go away Gene." I said, to my brother, knowing well how much he entered my body without my consent. "and what do I have bad?"

His giggle loud and clear, invading every thought that was even thought in my mind.

'_The love-bug, brother._' He replies. I could just imagine his smug little smirk forming on his baby fat cheeks. My brother had always had one way to irritate me. It was the jealousy I felt for him for a long time.

"Love-bug my ass." I cuss as I lean back against the door, crossing my arms.

'_Calm down you scientist, you know it's true._' He says.

"What do you want Gene? Or do you just want to pester me some more and invade every thought I have?" I argue, nose flaring.

'_No-actually, there's something I do need to tell you.' _He explains, his voice turning serious.

I don't answer, but instead to let him continue.

'B_e careful with this case Oliver. You may think it's like any other, but Mai seems to have a great connection with this case. Just be wary of her feelings. I know you are attracted to her, that's obvious enough. But there was things that happened that still follow her to this day. Protect her Oliver.'_

"What's following her Gene?" I question. No answer.

"Gene?" I ask again, but it was too late. Any connection I felt with Gene was gone.

"Damn it." I say again, rubbing the corners of my eyes.

Eugene had always ended every conversation with a dramatic exit. Although I don't express it, I cherish our conversations, as it doesn't happen very often. His quick visits seem to return a feeling that has always been etched into my brain. It had taken me a while to discover why I had felt so down in the dumps, but I eventually figured it out.

When I went back to England, I went back for the peace of my twin brother. He looked just like me back then. His back hair had been cut short, and his bubbly attitude was always welcoming. The way he looked at the world and his thoughts seemed to make me impossibly jealous since we were young. I had felt a feeling when I first heard about Eugene's death. Guilt.

Naturally, my life is filled with overwhelming feeling of guilt. From Mai, to the friends I have constantly hurt have made me into the person I am today. But Eugene's death had hit me harder than I could compare to. The way Gene had died years ago, had given me the feeling of guilt as I always felt a twinge of relief.

I felt relief when Gene had died. It seems as if a burden been lifted off my shoulders. Gene himself wasn't a burden per say, but rather the way he was. Jealousy had made me in a bad mood almost all the time. Gene got the attention from everyone I met. Everyone that I thought was special had always liked my brother more. I had felt with the jealousy till the day he died. The worst part was that even my parents had preferred him over me. Rage had filled me every time he had gotten something better as a gift for Christmas. Rage had filled me when my friends came to our birthday, but only given Gene presents. Rage had filled me when old relatives visited and forgotten I was their other son. I was the forgotten one. Rage kept filling the gap, resulting to my bad tempered, self-centered, egotistical jerk I am today.

But then I remember how the good times I had spent with him as a child. His laughter had made everyone's heart melt, even the most jealous person like me couldn't help but feel joy when around my brother.

As I lean back against the door, I get back to business. The dust covering the floor is disturbed, as I create footprints heading back to the main room. My mind was elsewhere now. It was on Mai.

Gene's explanation was enough. I must finally make Mai tell me.

* * *

**(Mai Pov)**

Finally setting up the cameras, and occupying myself bringing Naru's tea every hour, I was bored. Sitting in a brought in swivel chair from the office, I use my toes to spin around in rapid circles. I was in our new base, which was set up in a small windowless room upstairs. It's blank walls and the typing of Lin next to me had gotten me to a point where I used my childish prostration skills back from computer class, where I spun round and round till I was sick. It was a great way to get out of class, but eventually they forced me to sit in a desk without its fun factors. But I was Mai Taniyama, the trouble maker. I always had my ways.

"Mai, if you could, please stop the swiveling that god forsaken chair," Lin sounds from next to me as he scratches the top of his head.

"There is absolutely nothing to do Lin. What in the world am I supposed to do?" I ask leaning back in my chair.

"Anything besides that-just please. Stop." He says, his deep irritated voice rare.

I grunt in frustration, but I stop anyway regardless of my frustration.

I decide not a moment later to glide over to my coworker Lin. Lin was always typing, and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Sooo Lin.." Leaning in next to his ear, "whya typin' so much?" I say.

It takes him a minute to finally reply, as he noticed that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Information."

"Don't we have Yasu for that?" I ask him.

Lin looks at me from the corner of his eye next to me, but quickly returns to lock his focus on the computer.

"As you noticed Mai, Yasuhara doesn't work for us anymore."

"Well jee, why not? I'm sure Yasuahara has nothin else better to do. Well, I mean besides being a professor at a college." I reply.

Lin says nothing but continues to type on the black box that sat on a questionable spiderweb infested table.

I roll my eyes at his silence.

"It wouldn't hurt to reply Lin, Geesh." I say again, but Lin was forever lost in his work.

"Workaholics.." I mumble under my breath.

I wait in there for another 20 minutes. Mumbling or singing a tune that I had made up. Fiddling with my hair, a fowl mood soon entered the room. His raven black hair covering most of his face.

Walking through the door, his first sight is me. A glare with I would say about 100% hatred had shown on his face. Letting go of the doorknob, Naru took heavy steps, stomping towards me. Surprisingly, he takes me by the collar and even lifts me off my chair.

Grunting, I scream, "Naru! You're hurting my neck!"

"Do you think I care? I've waited long enough you idiot. You're telling me. NOW!" He orders, but doesn't let go of me.

I nod repeatedly, but his face still trained on me.

"You have to promise to tell me Mai Taniyama." His glare lessens, but still 100% hatred.

"Yes yes!" I gurgle through Naru's trained grip.

Finally, he releases me, but he only releases me around the neck. He then grabs my wrist and yanks me towards the door.

"Tell me in another room, without him." He motions towards Lin on the computer, who hadn't even taken a glance towards our way.

Awkward silence followed us after we left the room, and I couldn't help but blush.

Our incident in the kitchen a couple hours earlier had gotten me to think. He was a breath away from my lips, and his handsome features glistened in the light of the afternoon sun. But as soon as I looked into his eyes, they had shown confusion. His blue eyes made me melt in a way that made me question our status. Do I love him? Does he have feelings for me?

But the questions soon dissipated when he turned away. I had gotten full of myself, and eager to ask him these certain things, but my heart knew that something else was on his mind.

Our way to a different room was a quick one. Naru's gaze was trained on me in an instant.

The first thing I seen was the stadium. Cracks were etched between the corners of the red velvet room, leading to a black classic piano that was hunked on a once glossy wooden floor upon a stage that stretched across. Seats had been aligned one by one, folding up for one sight seer to gaze upon the pianist.

"Naru, this room is amazing." I awed.

He didn't acknowledge my statement, but rather got down to business.

"That's not what we're here for Mai." He said through clenched teeth.

We had taken a seat on one of the black cushioned chairs below. The room had been enough to fill at least 100 people. Entering, I never realized just how big this home really is. How empty it must have felt to grow up in this as a lonely child.

Without hesitation, Naru snaps me out of my trance as he grabs ahold of my hands with his.

"It's time." He says, with a sign of sadness in his eyes, but forceful nevertheless.

I had closed mine as l let out a shaky sigh. My heart began to hammer as I continued to let out shaky breaths. Nausea was again felt in my throat. The memories flashed in my mind as though they lasers that stripped the surfaces of my brain. Recollecting my thoughts, I began.

"When you left, I didn't do so well Naru." I let out a laugh, that even eased the pressure off my mind.

"I know Mai." He replies, his lips a thin line.

Licking my lips, I continue.

"You're probably wondering how I got these scars on the tops of my arms.." I say with an attempt of a smile.

He nods slowly, and waits for me to go on.

"Well it happened just a couple months after you were gone." I quickly reply. "It was this guy that I met."

Naru stops me.

"A guy?" His face scrunches into a question mark.

"Yes, he asked me to dinner after my first day as a waitress.. He was really nice at first." I explain, wondering why I was defending this man.

"We talked a lot. On my breaks we would have lunch together.. He eventually asked me to dinner at this really expensive restaurant.. and I couldn't help but say yes." I explain, my head low.

Naru didn't reply, so I kept on.

"I-I didn't even know his name." I studder, tears clogging the back of my throat. I was making a fool of myself, but somehow in front of Naru, I felt like I could explain my feelings.

"It's okay Mai, go on." He replies, lessening the embarrassment for me.

I nod and continue.

"Through out the dinner he kept asking me weird questions. He knew things I didn't tell him about myself yet, but I brushed it off. I went outside to tell him that it wouldn't work until he-he." I studder at first, but I quickly break into tears as soon as the memories came back to me.

Just like that, the pain finally hit me. I cry a lot because I'm an emotional person. But explaining this to Naru, I had finally set free my bottled feelings. I cry like a child, but terror had been in my eyes on the still autumns day. The dry air chapping my lips and making my nose run.

"I'm so scared Naru." I wail into my hands, as he awkwardly stares at me.

It was true, I was scared. They said they would come back for me. I've been living my life in fear ever since.

Naru stayed quiet. His thoughts were somewhere else as I wailed, but his eyes were always trained on me.

Then he began, "what does he know about you Mai?"

My cries grow, they grow uncontrollable at this point. My hands tremble and my voice barely escaping my throat. The trembling had reached my shoulders, and then eventually the rest of my body. Somehow, I couldn't explain it to Naru. The memories were too horrific to voice.

"I-I can't" I shake now. I sit there as Naru sits still watching me . Although, I didn't know what kind of expression he had, for I was too distracted by my own cries I hadn't time to look up.

Naru again stays quiet. But instead of sitting there, he shoos my hands away with his, and gently takes me by the chin.

"Shhh, Mai. You are safe. You are with me." He says, his icey blue eyes shifting to a soft clouds that scattered the morning whisps of the air. His thin line of a mouth turned upwards into a thoughtful smile that showed empathy, even in one feature.

My runny nose and tears still hadn't stopped, but my cries had. My eyes turned wide in shock, but I couldn't help but feel grateful.

Without Naru's consent, I wrap myself around him. My arms hadn't even reached all the way around his body. I bury myself in his neck as I sobbed once again.

He hadn't returned the hug, but we stayed like that. We stayed like that as I silently sobbed into the crease of his neck. The smell of his cologne eventually sunk into my shirt, and I had gotten used to the smell of Naru's ocean breeze shampoo. My sobbing stopped and Naru eventually rested his hands on me. And we breathed as one. I lifted my head from the crease of his neck and rested my cheek on his strong shoulder, that was of much comfort.

I could hear the pitter patters of his heart. They were abnormally fast. Though, I didn't have much to think about it. For my lashes fluttered shut along with the thoughts of any fear. There, I became quiet on the cushion of a person I knew I had feelings for. We sat there together, and fell into a tranquil sleep, as the breaths of his blew on my face, making me fall into a dream.

* * *

**(Naru Pov)**

She held me. Her head only reaching my chest, as if she was only a child. My shock stunned me standing there awkwardly as I let her cry into the nape of my neck. Her cries broke my heart as she clenched my back by her nails. Her thin little body was almost engulfed in mine as I finally returned her hug. Placing my hands on the small of her back, I held her tightly as I had never done with anyone before. I rested my head on top of hers when we sat down to the chair next to us. She sat on my lap, and laid her head upon my shoulder, staying silent.

Her hair smelled of fruit, and was soft and silky, that was quite a comfortable pillow. I began to hear a rhythm in her breaths, and I guessed she was sleeping. My face showed content and happiness, but inside my head, I was going crazy. Rather than my heart skipping one beat, it had seemed it skipped numerous as we stayed there forever in a sunken chair. The frost bitten windows blue, and through its blurriness iced glass, shown that the sun had finally set.

I tried to distract myself almost constantly. I first tried to count sheep and fall sleep, but Mai would shift or mumble that made me think of her all over again.

"Damn it." I whisper to myself. This was absolute torrtcher. I was like a teenager all over again. "Mai is going to be the end of me."

I was saved by a distraction. Lin came in with a rare grin on his face. Wrinkles forming the edges of his eyes.

"This is rare." Lin whispers from a cross the room. As big as a room like this one even echoed Lin's talking.

"Go away Lin." I glare, but to be honest, I didn't want to be left alone with Mai again. It was just too unbearable.

"Just bring her to the base Noll." He simply states. I realize Lin is the smartest man I've ever met.

I look down to Mai. I didn't want to wake her.

"Fine." I say anyway, as I slowly shimmied my arms down under her legs and carried her once again to the base. She hadn't woken once. I gently placed her on the sunken in couch and she curled up in a ball right as I set her down. Her body heat left mine, and it felt as though I lost a part of me. I took my sweatshirt and covered her, that could of passed for a blanket on Mai. I forced myself to exit the room without her even though a constant part of me wanted to feel the touch of Mai once again.

"Lin, Mai told me." I said as finally reached the dining room where Lin was there drinking tea.

"And?" He asks in a hushed tone, as his clinking of glass brushed the glossy wood table.

I set my concentration to the dining room yellow curtained window. It's dust seen through the bright lights that flickered on and off. Squinting through the rayless outdoors, my stomach turned in nausea and my heart in a snare as I replied to my friend.

"She's in danger."

* * *

I decided to add some romace for your weekend. Happy Halloween everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: Romance and Murder

**(Mai Pov)**

The case hadn't gone anywhere within the 5 days. The nights were traded off taking shifts to make sure everyone had been safe. Mostly I had been the one sleeping, while Lin and Naru researched during the nights. Arguments had been traded when I discussed about their well being. Quietness and the hushed tones quickly took over once Naru and I had recollected the one night we fell asleep together.

It was romantic. Similar to what every woman out there dreams for. It was perfect. The love of your life holding you tight, not letting go. But somehow it was different. The awkward atmosphere seemed almost unbearable. The constant set of eyes boring into your back once you turn away. The worst part was that the questions piled up. Was he disappointed? Had he thought he made a mistake? Did I get the wrong impression?

They continued. Nights had been lying awake staring at the cracks and the crevices in the ceiling wondering.

As I did every morning throughout the week, I had repositioned the cameras. Turning them to what Lin thought would be most important. I spent my hours sipping tea, spinning in my chair, and listening to music.

"Naru, I'm hungry." I complain to my boss, who had his nose in a book that read 'The Wonders of Spirits'.

He grunted in response.

I click my tongue from the roof of my mouth in annoyance.

I try again. "Hey! Naru. I said I'm hungry! I am your assistant. You need to tell me where to get food."

He takes a glance from his book. "Mai, if your my assistant, you need to call me 'boss' if you're pulling that card on me." I didn't get time to reply before his nose was back in the book.

"Now please," he continues. "Leave me be."

I roll my eyes. "I'm just hungry. If you told me where the food was I would stop bothering you."

He gave me a look as if saying, 'you never will leave me alone anyway.' But he still answers. "It's in the van outside Mai, you know that."

I shake my head. "Nope. We're all out." I say with satisfaction as I suddenly get an idea. "Does this mean I can go shopping for food?"

"No."

"Why the heck not?" I reply.

"You're just trouble Mai."

I moan. "Naru, come on. I'm almost 20. I've been shopping for myself since I was 15."

He looks at me with a twinge of sadness but it had still shown a flare of annoyance.

"I'm not a kid Naru." I continue, crossing my arms.

Naru closes his book and looks similar to what my father looked like. His strong hands gripping the bridge of his pale nose as he lets out a big sigh.

"You get yourself in trouble." He finally replies.

"I know, but just think. We've been wearing these shirts since the first day. I could get us some new clothes too. We weren't pretty smart about packing suit cases." I crank my head, and give him a smile, hoping he would consider.

With a questionable look and a sneer, I finally get a yes.

"Fine. But if you aren't back here in exactly 2 hours, I'm reducing your pay."

"Yes!" I scream in accomplishment of actually defeating Naru at something. Without a moment later, I rush out of the dark mansion, and sit myself in the drivers seat.

* * *

**(Naru's pov)**

I continue reading my utterly boring book. It stated everything I already knew about spirits. I was getting nowhere.

"Lin.." I call to the other room. Not a moment later, he rushes in. Like a giant in a folklore, he had crushed everything in his way.

"Yes?" He says out of breath. I laugh at his worrisome personality.

"All I was going to say is that we need some help with this case." I roll my eyes in amusement.

Lin doesn't lighten his mood. "Who do you have in mind?"

It takes me a while to think about it. We know there's a little girl here, so we won't need Ms. Masako. Takigawa and Matsuzaki might be of some help. As well as that priest John.

"Get Takigawa, Matsuzaki, and Mr. Brown." I finally give Lin an answer, but he stays there as if expecting something else.

"Is that all Noll?" His orotund voice loud and clear.

"Yes." I reply quickly.

He stops and looks at me with a very peculiar eye.

"You don't think we won't need other help? Like Mr. Yasuhara?" He says.

I turn around, cross my arms across my chest, hopefully hiding the fact that we did need him.

"We don't need him." I lie.

"Are you sure this isn't because of the one night in the restaurant Noll?" He smirks, similar to my smirk. I've taught him too much since I met him.

I intense my glare at Lin. If his attitude is any like mine, no wonder people hate me.

"Yes, Lin. We don't need Yasuhara. Now go get the people I requested." I demand.

My older friend rolls his eyes. Wrinkles formed under my friends eyes that ran down to the crease of his mouth. He was always so tall. Bulky shoulders stood out in front of the crowd as they were always in a perfect posture. Lin looked like a terrifying man, but he was a quiet, loving character down inside. He just didn't like to show it.

I watch him slide his hand into his pants pocket and reveals his flip phone. With a few beeping noises, he finally calls Ayako.

"Yes, this is Lin. Ayako, would you be able to help accompany us on this case we're having not to far from where you live?" He says, as high-pitched voice replies through the phone.

"Yes." He nods his head, as I sit in curiosity to what they could be talking about.

"Mhm, yes Ayako." Lin says through the phone. I only hear speaking mumbles returned.

"Could you call Takigawa and John too? If you could please. We need as much help as we an get."

I look at Lin in amazement. I never seen him this polite.

"Thank you Ayako-yes-that would be nice too. Mhm-yes." He speaks over and over again for 10 minutes. I had gotten so caught him with their conversation I hadn't been researching at all.

"Yes-Ayako-yes. Okay, and while your at it, could you give Yasuhara a call as well? Greatly appreciated." Before I could argue, he closes the phone shut.

I intense my glare. "I didn't tell you to have Yasu here, Lin." I don't stop, instead I push further. "In fact, I told you specifically NOT to have Yasu here."

Lin quickly shoves the phone in his pants pocket and gives me a smirk. "I know boss." His voice light, surprisingly shocking me.

"Then why the hell did you tell Ms. Ayako to give him a call?" I say through clenched teeth. I felt a vein pop on my forehead.

He shrugs his shoulders and turns away quickly before I could see the big fat grin planted on his face.

"Damn it Lin!" I bam my fist on the table. I didn't want Yasu here. He's the last person I needed here. Before I did any more damage I put out my hand. "Give me your phone. I need to tell Ayako there is a mistake." I huff.

Lin gives me a questioning look, but another evil smirk appears across his face.

"Sorry Noll, it just died right when I hung up. You know how old these phones are, it might take a while for it to charge. By that time Ayako would have already called Yasuhara." He says sarcastically, and shrugs his shoulders again. He then turns away, leaving me in fury.

"You're god damn lucky I won't reduce your pay Lin." Is the last thing I say to him, before he is back to his computer, with his headphones on, drowning the world around him.

I turn back to my computer. Thoughts about Yasu race around my mind. It's annoyance practically radiates off my skin. I try as well to drown myself from the world, but the thought of Yasuhara flirting with Mai gets on my nerves. Of course, Mai has every right to love who she wants to love. We aren't actually together. How would I know she has any feelings for me?

I shake off the thoughts. I continue to research more on the Inoue family. The lights shut from around me, and I finally get lost in my research.

The Inoue family was believed to have one child. Aimi was her name, while her mothers name was Emi. Her biological father although, had no further information. Emi had married a rich, successful surgeon that had a degree in Chemistry as well. From being in a small apartment, Emi and her 5 year old daughter, moved into a lovely Victorian house set upon a hill outside of the city. Emi's new husband, and Aimi's new father was named Haruto. He had seemed like a normal man by the looks of it. But that can't be just it. There has to be more to the story. This is why we need Yasu. He can get research no one else can get.

With a click of my mouse, I put up a picture of the family. Emi and Aimi had much similar faces. Their hair black, long, that was slightly curled at the bottom. Their smiles bright with energy. Haruto was the same. Except for black hair, it was curly blonde hair that began to bald the corners of his forehead.

The family looked happy. Then, on a crispy autumn day like this one, the family mysteriously disappeared. Cops gave up the search. The only body they found was the husband. Self strangulation by a belt and the ceiling fan in his office.

The father was blamed for the murder of his wife and step daughter, but only because they hadn't found any clues to say otherwise. Somebody had to get blamed, and what better person to get blamed was a man that was already dead.

I read for hours. Nothing seems to make me blink an eye about the Inoues. The only thing that seems to interest me is why the husband committed suicide the same day they disappeared. He may have something to do with their death, but if he did murder them, what would he accomplish by killing himself afterwards? Had it been accident? Or had Haruto planned the murder, but felt guilty after the deed was done?

I don't let myself ask another question before I rise from my chair.

"Lin," I say, turning to my friend across the room. "I'm just going to check the rooms out. Keep look out through the cameras."

Lin gives me a quick nod and turns back to his computer.

I take my time to the main room where the wood stairs carpeted with red velvet rugs that split off into two different sections of the house. Instead of going upstairs, I take a glance around the corner that had smaller rooms as well. Behind the stairs, it led back into a dark hallway that split into many more like a maze. I stopped and turned the rusted doorknob in each room. My first room had been a play room. I didn't take an interest in it. Cob webs covered a mirror that was placed in the middle. Dolls, and once colorful toys were now dull with maroons and greys that were dusted inside the creases of their clothes. The dolls pupils were all off although. Their googly eyeballs had either one eye lazying to the side, or completely fell out of its plastic socket. Stuffed animals sat untouched together on a chair in the corner of the room.

Each and every stuffed animals button eyeballs were sewed tightly, as if they had been repeatedly ripped out. Each and every animal I could think of was there. Bunnies, horses, turtles, bears, and many more sat so straight against the chair, I had been shocked they hadn't fallen due to their unbalanced weight of their heads. Their black button eyes stared straight through you once you entered the room. It seemed as though they followed your every move around the room. I moved to one side, and couldn't tell if the stuffed animals were moved, or if they had always been facing my direction. But as I excited the room, I could have swore they turned again, as I walked out the door.

I didn't take as much time in other rooms. The endless hallways darkened with every step I took. Each and everyone of them, I had taken a glance around the door. Guest rooms, bars, and storage rooms had been crossed. No windows, which meant no sunlight had ever seen these hallways. I did although, did see a faint blue light at the end, and that's where I headed. I began to quicken my steps, tired of this nonsense.

I reached the end, and I came in contact with an exit door. Out of curiosity, and frankly getting sick of the dark, I take a look outside. I realized I'm in a whole different scenery. I was at the back of the mansion. It wasn't as marvelous as the front, but it's enormous size made me look up anyway. The cold air seamed its way through my thin sweatshirt as I walked down a cobbled path. The path lead out to the back yard forest. It's greenery overpowered the whisks of oranges and reds in the midst of autumn weather. There was an evident telling that there had been a path out to the forest, but most of it has been lost by shrubs and weeds.

The mid day was cloudy and grey. The sky was blank and bright from the sun magnifying it, which hurt my eyes and I quickly looked away. Instead of looking at the sky, I looked through heavily darkened forest in front of me.

Two Crows sat on a tree branch. Ones head was in an awkward angle, staring at me. The other was nipping at a bug making thuds against the tree.

It wasn't just the two birds. I noticed another one flew past quickly. And then another one came by as well. After that one, another two flew past, squawking.

My curiosity gotten the best of me. I took a step forward onto the wet pavement path squished with brown leaves.

The entrance to the woods was open. The trees were some how in a globe and curved in a way that made it seem as if the trees had been scared. They hid away and were stuck there. Nailed to the bark was a sign that read 'NO TRESPASSING'. I took some steps into it anyway. Something had caught my eye.

There was more crows than I thought. Black birds sat above me. Quiet. Their squawking silent and their twitching of their heads angled towards me. I look at them in wonderment. There must have been at least fifty birds just in this one area, so why are they gathered here?

I walked further down the path. The eerie silence made me think twice about my decision. I shook it off instead. I took another step past the sign and trudged down, further into the woods. I could hear the birds flapping of wings. New birds appeared above me.

Crows were everywhere, but I figured it just have been a nest. I struggled to avoid the rare sharp points of poison ivy and other itchy plants. I walked on.

I walked slow steps. Taking everything in. The smell of the woods. The sight. And most of all, the silence. I came to an opening of a circle of just leaves and I stopped in my tracks. I looked up into the trees and gently closed my eyes. I was alone with my thoughts. For those seconds, I thought about Mai. How much I've been missing her within only this hour. It seems as though I'm crazy for Mai, I couldn't help but feel my cheeks redden. Her smile brightens the day. Her big almond eyes were almost as childish as her personality. But she was beautiful. She was beautiful in so many ways. Not only in her looks, but Mai is a woman that cares for the people she loves. She forgives and forgets, just like she has done with me. I couldn't help but feel grateful in that moment, that I felt my mouth curve upwards. Oh I don't know how I could live with out her.

I let out a sigh and open my eyes again. They were still trained on the little bits of sky through the trees. My breath was smoke in the cold. Putting my hands in my pockets I looked back down. And again, I sighed, with a confident smile on my face. I took another step towards the forest.

The step was different. Instead of hearing the crunch of leaves, I heard a squishing sound below my feet.

'A rock?' I question myself, backing my self up.

Backing up and removing my foot, I take a look at what I stepped on. It had been mostly covered in dirt. Patches of white showed through some areas of the hard rock. It was mostly a red rotten color. It most definitely wasn't a rock, but if was slick like grease and I thought best to pull it out of the dirt.

Squatting down, I brushed the pile of leaves away. I took the slimy rock and began to pull as hard as I could. My nails dug into its layer, leaving a slimy residue underneath my fingernails, but I continued to pull.

Eventually pulling out, I was engulfed in a powerful stench that made me gag. I look down at the rock. My nails completely ripped down to the core of the substance. Maggots poured out and I threw it on the ground. My eyes widen. No, it most definitely wasn't a rock.

It was a head.

I fall back in shock. I covered my nose with my jacket. But it was no use. The stench was too much, and I threw up beside me.

I got up and headed back home In a rush. Now in understanding why the crows surrounded me. They meant death.

The way back to the mansion didn't take long. A bead of sweat had slipped it's way down my forehead even in the cool temperatures. My mind kept going back to the body that stuck up from the ground. It was bloated. The fingers still looked like fingers, just with maggots and the deteriorating skin. I imagine the rest of the body was there, but I didn't have the stomach to look.

It wasn't the way it looked, it was what it reminded me of. I've seen plenty of dead bodies that had been torn apart, shredded, and other horrific things done. I've seen things worse than a simple killing.

The simplicity of whoever death that had been in the woods made me think of another persons death. One after another, body's add up. Giving you memories that you can't forget. They are the first things you think of as soon as you wake up. Their bloated bodies, their stench, their lifeless eyes give you wonder. What had their life been like? What happy memories did they experience? Did they fulfill their dreams?

Empathy could fill even the darkest of people, no matter how you look at it. At some point when one sees a lifeless body, they ask these questions. Yet, all these body's remind me of what my brother Eugene went through. It clenches my heart to know that Gene now looked like this, at the bottom of a cold lake. It sickens me to know someone can do this to another.

I push myself past the trees back to the back door of the mansion. I go around to the front in a jog. I push my self into the door, swinging it wide open that leaves trail in behind me. The first thing I see is a flustered Mai struggling with grocery bags all up and down her arms, and Lin with the expression he always has on.

"Call the police. Now" I ordered, and ran to my desk to pick up papers spread about.

"Why what? What's wrong?" Mai says, setting down the bags on the dusty floor.

"I found a body buried in the woods." I said, shoving the research papers in a blue backpack beside the desk.

"How-what the what the heck Naru?" Mai flusters.

"No time to explain." I said and turned to my friend. "Lin, call them now!" I yelled.

Without hesitation, he pulls out his cell phone with shaky fingers. He then repeats the same thing I said into the phone with a mans mumbling heard in reply.

I then turn my view to Mai.

"Mai, help me pack up-we need to leave right now." I said, grabbing my laptop case and slipping it in and over my shoulder.

She stops and turns her head. "Why? We still have a case to finish."

I give her a sincere look but quickly look away in shame. "Not anymore."

Mai's face turns sour and hateful. "Don't tell me you're giving up you idiot." She says.

I ignore her and head towards the door, not bothering to take a glance. Mai steps just in time to block my way.

"You're a complete idiot." She says her long hair flopped to one side as she blows it away from her face.

"Get out of my way Mai." I sigh leaning back on my heels, waiting.

"Tell me why the hell you think running away from this case will solve anything?" She says, spreading her arms out wider as I try to move past her.

"You know Mai I could easily trample over you if you don't move out of my way any time soon." I smirk and I try again, but Mai stays as still as a statue.

"Go ahead." She nods her head, "but I still won't let you go out that door."

I give her a glare and switch my mood. "This isn't funny Mai. This case is risky, especially with the cops involved now. The spirit here will get angrier. We need to get out of here." I say, but more like an order.

I sigh and get back on track. "Now get out of my way Mai Taniyama."

She doesn't say anything but closes her mouth tight into a thin firm line. Her eyes trained on my chest that filled with anger.

"No." She says.

It takes me a moment to process what she said.

"What did you just say?" I crane my head to the side.

"Are you deaf? I said no." She sneered.

I huff and feel the corners of my mouth go up. "Do you want to get fired Mai?" I ask her sincerely.

"No I don't want to get fired you idiot scientist, but if you are going out those doors I will stay in here and continue the case. So if you really want me working alone with an angry spirit it's your choice. But not matter what I am staying in here till this case is solved." She says the last word with more emphasis than necessary.

I huff again in irritation. "You can't do this to me Mai. I'm not responsible to what happens to you." I said rubbing the corners of my eyes.

"I never said you were responsible. But if you leave me, it's partially your fault if I die." She says I casually like its the simplest thing in the world.

I clench my teeth hard. My heart hammered so hard it gave me a headache, which added to my frustrations. I gripped the strap of my bag across my shoulders so hard it tore through the fabric. I was angry.

"Knock it off Mai. Don't do this." I said through clenched teeth.

"I just did." She smirks and her big almond eyes glisten with succession.

I groan and throw my computer bag back on the desk. I run my hands through my hair and hold on tight.

I just lost to my assistant.

* * *

**(Mai pov)**

The cops arrived fast. They marched in with heavy boots and a slick uniform that didn't have a crease. A bulk darker skinned man entered first. He looked around the house with disgust as the rest of the policemen went around the back. Then the man finally noticed us.

"Do you know it's illegal to trespass into someone's home like this sir?" The man asks to the much larger person Lin.

Lin stays quiet and looks to me for help.

"Uh-" I intervene, standing between the two of them. "Actually, we didn't trespass we got permission. If you really want to talk to someone, talk to our boss." I stop to look around for him but he's nowhere to be seen.

He raises an eyebrow at my flustered face. "This man right here seems capable enough to answer my questions." He nods towards Lin and Lin's eyes widen.

"Please.. Sir.." Lin's deep voice quiet. "If you would please wait for my boss, just incase I give you any false information."

The man lessens his vision but not a moment later he nods in agreement. "Alright, fair enough. What are you kids doing here anyway?" He asks sincerely, turning to me.

I cough a little before I answer. "Kids?" I question, but the man doesn't think twice about it so I shake it off. "I work for Naru er-I mean Shibuya Kazuya for Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR in town. We help anyone that they might think of a special entity in the house. It's a very interesting job really." I smile.

The man forms a smirk that I wanted to rip off his chiseled face.

"So, are you like Ghost Busters?" His smirk widens as he rubs his temples. I really wanted to punch this guy.

But instead I laughed with him and took my leave. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as soon as I got away from the man. Making fun of the job I'm in always has got to me even to this day. It isn't a laughing matter when people die like this Inoue family did here.

Now, with the police out if he way, I went to go find Naru. I grabbed my jacket with a swipe of my hand and headed out.

Only two steps out of my door, I'm stopped by a familiar face. He is surprised at first, wide-eyed but it quickly changes. His short white hair glistened. His grey eyes squinted as he flashed me a white marvelous smile. Yasu was back.

"Mai Taniyama, you're looking as beautiful as ever. "

* * *

_Thank you for allll those sweet reviews! Greatly appreciated. :-)_


End file.
